Light Behind the Star
by Lady.Pandemonium
Summary: Ivy Layne has know Jotaro since they were seven, they were great friends and both know an delinquents. However after learning of Jotaro's Stand and finally coming out with her own Stand powers things start to take a turn. She joins along with Jotaro on a journey and begins to embrace feelings that she kept hidden. OCXJotaro, rated M for language and later scenes. Suck at summaries.
1. Tragedy

Hello everyone! I thought I try my hand with this story, please let me know how it is. I do plan to keep events like in the show, but I will be adding my own spin off chapters. This chapter in particular is just to help my character make her appearance before we start getting to more of the story line!

Rating will apply for language and scenes later on in the story.

Again reviews will be greatly appreciated!

* * *

 **Japan 1978**

Hazel eyes watched as numerous men went back and forth from the moving van to her new home. An eggshell white painted two story home, four windows facing the street as cars drove past. A balcony was centered above the front door as the window doors were being covered on the inside with blue curtains. She could hear the sounds of her mother and father giving orders as she sat patiently on her luggage.

Looking around she saw numerous building across the street, with a few trees spaced out from each other down the sidewalk. She looked back at her house, as the white wall that sealed off most of the space that belonged to her new home had only a large opening with a few men looking at it. The young girl could over hear them talking about putting a gate there. The wall seemed to extend down the block as she saw the roof of the building next to them.

Holding a medium sized yellow ball in front of her she bounced it up and down. She sighed as she placed the ball in her lap. The color and brightness of it clashing with her knee long dark blue school dress that had two black button down the center of the neck hole. In a new place that seemed so foreign to her, her little seven year old body shook a bit.

"Come now Ivy," her eyes looking up at the woman approaching her. She was wearing a tailor made navy blue pencil skirt with a white button up tucked in. Her black heels clicking along the paved sidewalk. Hazel met hazel as she kneeled before the child. "There's nothing to worry about." She reassured the child.

Placing a well manicured hand on her daughter's head she messed up her mid-back long black blue hair as she watched her fuss. "But I don't want to go to a new school, I want my old friends." She told her mother honestly.

"Well we can't go back for awhile sweetie, once you make new friends here I'm sure you'll like it." Her mother smiled at her, "now why don't you go play with your ball in the yard?" She offered.

"No!" Ivy yelled as she ran from her mother, her black shoes tapped with each step as she felt the warm tears drip from her eyes. She knew this wasn't what she wanted, she wanted to be home and she knew her friend knew the same.

Eyes closed, she felt herself stop for a second as she feel back. Her yellow ball falling out of her hands as it bounced, Ivy sat on her knees as she wiped her eyes as she continued to cry.

"Oh no! Are you ok sweetie?" " the voice of an unfamiliar woman asked, looking past her tears she saw a woman with golden hair that looked to be in a bun that came to nape of her neck. Her green eyes looked to be pools of kindness, she watched her hand reached into the pocket of her purple coat that appeared to come down to her hips. The woman checked the pockets of her blue jeans as she pulled out a pink handkerchief, as she helped wipe away Ivy's tears. "You're ok."

Ivy could feel her tears stop as she nodded her head. "Ivy don't run off like that!" she heard her mother run up from behind her, as she stood on her feet. "I'm so sorry, she's just a bit upset."

"I can see that," the woman looked towards the vans. "Did you just move here?" she asked.

Ivy could hear both women talk as she looked around for her ball. She knew it had it before she ran into the blonde haired woman. "Looking for this?" a boy asked. Ivy saw her yellow ball in the hands of another new person. The boy appeared to be about her age, but he was a little bit taller than her. His green eyes were bright, as he smiled at her, he was wearing a white collared shirt with black suspenders that almost blended into his black slacks. His dark hair looked to be a bit spiky. She took the ball from his light tan hands.

"Thank you," she said to the boy. The woman continued their conversation, "my name is Ivy, what's yours?"

"Jotaro," he told her.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Ivy asked, as she saw him nod his head.

"Sure!"

"Well look at this?" Ivy heard her mom, "see Ivy, I told you you would make new friends." Her mom patted her head, "Ivy would you like to go play with your new friend?"

"Can I?" Ivy's eyes lit up.

"Yes, Mrs. Kujo and her son live next to us." her mother told her. "Your father and I still have a lot of stuff to get done, but I'll come for you later."

* * *

 **Japan 1985**

"Ivy!" her mother called for her, as she was up in her room. "Hurry up you don't want to be late!" Ivy had her hair in front of her, as she brushed the ends of it before throwing it back, the blue black locks reached past her hips a bit. Grabbing a small blue jar, she unscrewed the top off and dipped her finger in the white cream before rubbing it to her face.

"I'm almost ready!"

She adjusted the collar of her purple middy blouse, and tightened the red ribbon that was at the base of the blouse. Her matching purple skirt came down to her knees, as she left her room before running down the stairs. Ivy grabbed her black book bag that was at the base of the stairs as she slipped on her black school flats before securing them with the buckles on each shoe.

"I'm leaving mom!" Ivy shouted, as she heard her mother's heels clicked against the wood floor. "When will you and dad be back?" she asked as she saw her mother wearing her usual work outfit, there were a couple bags of luggage by the front door as they were preparing to leave for their business trip.

The woman looked upon her daughter, 14 and she had the looks of a heart breaker. She had a slim heart shape face, and was already starting to grow into her woman body. Her daughter reminded her of herself at her age, her beauty matched her intelligence. She was a very proud mother.

"Next week, I already told Holy about our trip and if you need to she said you're more than welcome to stay there if you want to." her mother told her. She and Jotaro's mom had became good friends since they had moved to Japan seven years ago. "You sure you'll be ok while we're gone?" her mom asked her.

Ivy nodded her head, "don't worry mom I'll be ok, I'll probably just come home after school and grab some stuff and stay there till you get back." she told her mom as she walked up and gave her a hug. "Give dad a hug for me, I love you guys." she told her mom as she heard her dad upstairs getting ready to leave.

Running her hand along the top of her daughters head, "we love you too Ivy, we'll see you when you get back." Turning towards the door, Ivy opened the door as she ran out of her house.

"Ivy!" she heard her father call out from the window as she saw his black hair was gelled back. He appeared to be putting on a tie as the collar of his white shirt were up. "Have a good day at school!" her father waved at her.

"Thanks dad, I love you!" she waved back at her dad, as she pushed open the metal gate door, before carefully closing it as she ran down the sidewalk. "I hope I didn't keep him waiting," Ivy said to herself as she could see Jotaro appear from the open gate of his home. "Jojo!"

He turned to look at her, "wake up late again?" he asked her. There a look in his green eyes, a look that always seem to make her heart flutter a bit. He was much taller than her by over a foot, as she only stood to about five feet herself.

Ivy shook her head, "no." she answered him as she saw he was wearing a new black gakuran along with a new pair of black straight leg pants. "Did your mom get your new clothes?" she asked him. He nodded his head, before adjusting his hat. "But you still wear that hat, you know you'll be in trouble again if you continue to wear it." she told him. It had a few buttons on it that she knew the teachers at their school had given him a hard time about.

"Like I care," he told her. They both walked their usual path as they came to the staircase. The trees were in bloom as hundreds of white petals were littered among the steps. "Your parents leave today, don't they?"

"Yea, they're going back to America for a business trip but they should be back by next week." she told him. "Do you mind if I stay with you and your mom until they return?" she asked.

"You don't need to ask." she mentally slapped herself for asking. They had been close friends since the day she moved to Japan, even being able to go to the same school together since then.

Ivy giggled, "no I guess not. Hey Jojo….do you want to skip today?" Jotaro looked over at her, but didn't answer her."What?" she asked as they both stopped they could see a few other students walk past them as they were whispering.

"It's not like you to want to skip," he told her.

Ivy shrugged her shoulders, "honestly I didn't feel like going to school today, but I don't want to skip alone."

"Give me a break," she heard Jotaro speak. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Don't know yet, do you just want to walk around the city?" she asked. As they both headed in the opposite direction of their school and walked along. Once they were a good few feet away, Ivy reached into her school bag and grabbed a red rectangular package and a silver zippo. She pulled out a cigarette, as she lit it. Taking in a breath before exhaling.

"Since when do you smoke?" Jotaro asked her, as she handed it to him. He took a couple of drags before handing it back.

"For awhile now, just never told you." she answered him, "but then again you never told me when you started either." she joked.

They had walked around the city for a couple of hours, as they had finally came to a stop at a nearby park close to her home. Jotaro had left to go do something as Ivy looked at herself in the reflection of the pond, it was time to practice a bit.

"Lady Chaos," she whispered a name as she saw a figure appear behind her it looked similar to her but it appeared to be a dark shade of blue. A few locks of hair appeared from beneath the hood, almost the same length as Ivy as it was wearing a revealing style of armor, wearing what appeared to be a purple clock over it covering its face.

"Let's try this," Ivy said as she saw a koi fish swimming in the pond. Placing her hand quietly, the figure followed as it it mimicked the same movement above the ko she focused as a circular orb appeared around the koi. Both Ivy and the figure lifted their hand higher as they turned their palm towards the sky as she could see the koi was trapped in the circle trying to swim in the water that was inside. "Doing good so far." she said.

Hearing footsteps Lady Chaos disappeared, as the barrier around the koi disappeared and it fell back into the water. "What are you doing?" Jotaro asked, as Ivy stood up.

"Nothing just looking at the fish." she told him. "Want to go hangout at my place?" she asked, as he didn't reply. Ivy took it as a yes as they left the park.

Walking down the familiar sidewalk, they stopped at the metal gate to Ivy's home. Grabbing her key, Ivy undid the lock to the gate as she pushed it open, as they both entered inside before shutting it. "Did they already leave?" Jotaro asked.

"Probably sometime after I left," she said as she unlocked the front door and saw the bags of luggage that were there in the morning were gone. "Yea they're probably on their way to America." she spoke. "Do you want anything to drink or something?" she asked. Ivy saw Jotaro shake his head, as he walked towards the living room.

She followed him, as she watched him undo a couple of buttons on his school jacket to reveal the dark shirt he was wearing underneath along with an triangular pattern belt that alternated colors. Jotaro sat down the the blue couch as he placed his feet on the dark brown coffee table.

Ivy came up to him and slapped his shoulder, "how many do I have to tell you, don't put your feet on the coffee table." she said as she walked over the box TV that was sitting on a TV stand. She turned it on, as a commercial was playing. Sitting next to Jotaro she put her feet up on the coffee table as well as she felt him look over at her. "Don't give me that look," she told him.

They were a few minutes into a detective show, until something came on. "Breaking news today," a woman's voice spoke. As it showed an image of a plane, Ivy's eyes could see the words 'Plane Crash' in bold red letters "We interrupt all programs, a Soul Winds plane heading towards the Chicago International Airport today has been confirmed to have crashed this morning. At this moment there have been news on what caused the crash, however," Ivy's heart dropped as she stood up from her seat.

She could see the front end of the plane had been destroyed with only the back end barely remaining. "The death toll is continuing to increase, those who know those who may have been aboard the plane to please call the airline." Ivy ran to the phone that was next to the TV as she frantically searched for the travel papers she had seen there the other day.

Jotaro got up as he approached Ivy as she pulled out a piece of paper and began entering the numbers, she could hear the phone ring until it sounded like someone picked up. "Soul Winds Airlines," a man spoke.

"I'm calling about the plane crash that happened, I need to know if my parents were onboard that flight." Ivy said in a shaky voice. She held out hope, numerous planes from that airlines went to America, maybe her parents were delayed or maybe it wasn't there flight. "There names are Byron and Iris Layne. I need to know if they're ok." she said. Ivy's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"We did have a Byron Layne and Iris Layne check in," the man spoke as she could hear clicking. He went silent as Ivy felt like she was going to pass out. "I'm so sorry, but they were both on that flight that had crashed."

Ivy could feel a tear run down her cheek. "Are they ok? Did they make it?"

The man on the other side of the line was silent. "I'm not suppose to discuss this anymore, but I have to tell you. Miss...I'm very sorry for your lose." Ivy hung up the phone after she heard those words. She stood there silently like a statue, as Jotaro saw her turn towards him with her head down.

Just a few hours ago, she hugged her mom. Just a few hours ago she had told her mother and father she loved them. She already pictured her family coming home by this time next week. But that was no more.

"Ivy," he spoke her name as she wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing. He felt her whole body shake.

"They're gone Jotaro, they're gone!" she shouted as she continued to cry. He felt bad for her, as he placed his hand on her head. "My mom and dad are dead!"

 **One week later…**

Rain.

She didn't know when it started raining or how long she had been standing in the rain. Her black dress clung to her body like plastic wrap as the ends of her hair dripped water. Ivy could feel tiny streams of rain fall down the side of her face.

Standing before the marble headstone she saw her mother and father's name engraved in it as numerous bouquets of flowers lay before it. The cold rain seemed to blend with her warm tears, her family was gone. Her heart was in unbearable pain.

Ivy felt the rain stop but could hear it hit the ground around her, looking to her side she saw Mrs. Kujo standing next to her holding a large umbrella over both of them. She was wearing a long black dress as she pulled out a white handkerchief and wiped Ivy's face. "You'll catch a cold if you're not careful." She told Ivy as she saw how puffy her eyes were. She could see the pain in her hazelnut eyes.

Ivy stood silent, "Ivy, why don't you come and stay with Jotaro and I?" She asked.

She was shocked but shook her head. "No Mrs. Kujo I couldn't do that, I don't want to be a bother to you to." Ivy told her, realizing that she didn't have anyone anymore to come home to.

Holy patted the girls drenched back, "nonsense. We have an extra bedroom you can stay in. Besides I want to make sure you're safe." She reassured Ivy as she pulled the teenager toward her.

Ivy hugged Holy as she felt the tears return once again. Her kindness knew no bounds, as they both walked away from the tombstone towards their home.

* * *

So I hope you guys liked this chapter, again this is a starting chapter to help introduce my OC, Ivy Layne who has stand abilities that I will get into more detail with later. Thanks again for reading, updates will be slow I do work full time so I can only writ in my free time.


	2. Possessed

Hey guys! Thanks for waiting, again I'm sorry for long waiting times between updates but work is keeping me busy but I'm happy to be posting another chapter!

Again reviews are highly encouraged and appreciated! Now let's return to the chaos!

* * *

 **Japan 1988**

Ivy looked out the window of the classroom, she could hear the teacher go on about the lesson today but she wasn't the slightest bit interested. Glancing over at the seat in front of her she saw it empty. Jotaro didn't come to school today. Ivy sighed to herself, she wanted to skip out to but she needed to get his homework today and keep him informed, regardless of how intelligent he was.

The bell rang as she gathered up her books before closing her black book bag. Dusting off her purple skirt she made her way to the door and down the hall of the crowded school. As she left, Ivy shivered. She felt like something was off, as goosebumps ran down her arms. Rubbing her arms through her purple sleeves she continued on her way back to the Kujo house.

It had been three years since that day and three years since she's lived with the Kujo family, Mrs. Kujo was even kind enough to prepare the guest room that they had just for her. It was a major adjustment at first, especially having to deal with the girls that swooned over Jotaro, constantly bad mouthing her just because she lived with him. He was her best friend, even before she lived with the Kujo family people would pick on her cause she was close to him but it was taken a to a new level.

But that was also the same day she had to hide away her own emotions for Jotaro. It was hard at first but she eventually learned to forget her feelings for him, she knew it was the only way to maintain their friendship. Ivy felt a pain in her chest.

There was also the fact that she and Jotaro were now dubbed as delinquents. At first it was small things, but lately over the last year they had been skipping school more often along with getting in fights. Ivy sometimes felt guilty over what she did especially since Mrs. Kujo was so bubbly and understanding. It didn't seem like she minded to much which also partly bugged Ivy.

Ivy walked through the Japanese style entrance as she looked at the front of the house, it based on traditional Japanese houses. Single story buildings with outdoor walkways from one room to the next. Sliding the door open, "I'm home!" Ivy announced as she entered. "Mrs. Kujo?" Ivy knew she was home, she always stuck to her normal routine.

Putting down her school bag, Ivy could hear a gasp. "I'm coming right now!" she heard Mrs. Kujo say frantically as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She was wearing the yellowish green blouse Ivy had gotten for her a few months ago, along with a vibrant green long skirt. "Oh Ivy, you're home!"

"What's wrong?" She asked. sked. Mrs. Kujo seemed to be searching for words. "Just tell me! I'm not a child that you need to search for simple words to explain things." she told her, as she had learned from Mrs. Kujo child like demer, she could be at times childish herself and would occasionally speak to Ivy and Jotaro as so.

"Jotaro is in jail." she let those words slip from her lips as Ivy's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" Ivy didn't know what to think. Sure they both had caused trouble before but not to the point that they would end up in a cell. Ivy stood there stunned as Mrs. Kujo headed towards the door. "I'm coming with you!" Ivy spoke out.

"No you stay here, I'm bringing him straight home." She told Ivy, as she walked out the front door. "My poor Jojo," Mrs. Kujo sighed to herself as she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. "Ivy," she watch Ivy catch up to her. "I told you to stay home."

"I'm not one to listen, so if I say I'm coming, then I'm coming." Ivy said to Mrs. Kujo as she saw a small smile on the woman's face. "Besides I wanna know how he ended up in a cell."

Ivy and Mrs. Kujo stood in the police station, as she watched Mrs. Kujo talk with the officers while keeping a handkerchief close to her face as she looked distraught. She overheard them talking about Jotaro's physical description along with parents and how he even got his nickname 'Jojo', as an officer laughed.

Mrs. Kujo started to shake, "so… how many people did my son kill officers?" she asked as Ivy nearly snapped her neck as the sound of that question. Mrs. Kujo covered her ears "No! Don't tell me! I don't want to hear!"

The officers looked at her questionably as Ivy shook her head. "He didn't kill anyone," the shorter officer told her, "he got into a fight, apparently the people he fought had knives and other weapons and were even rumored to be former boxers and martial arts fighters."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ivy said as she couldn't believe how Jotaro would be in a cell after going against the people they had just said. "I find it hard to believe that he's in a cell rather than in a hospital bed." she spoke out loud, she knew how tough Jotaro was but still there were times he would have a few cuts and bruises on him.

"They were all sent to the hospital," the short officer said as they followed them over to the counter were a female officer was sitting.

"Please makes sure he learns to restrain himself, they were all badly injured." the taller officer told her.

"Okay" Mrs. Kujo said with a big grin on her face.

Ivy laughed to herself, the thought of him learning to restrain himself was a laughable matter to her they both had their own issued when it came to fighting. "Your son however is a bit peculiar," the officer said to Mrs. Kujo, they walked towards a pair of large metal doors. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here young lady, we cannot allow many people access to this area." he told her.

"Fuck off!" Ivy yelled as the officers looked surprised by her response. "I don't care about your damn rules, if I wanna see him then I'm gonna go see him." she pushed them aside as she pushed down the metal handle and opened the door. "Well are you gonna stand there or do I have to look for him myself?" she asked.

"Look here you need to stay-"

"She is his closest friend, I'm sure he'll be very happy to see her!" Mrs. Kujo interupted the officer as he shook his head.

"Fine." he scoffed as she reluctantly lead the way. "Just take him home right away." he said.

"He's being released already?" it was shock to both Mrs. Kujo and Ivy as the officers lead them down the corridor.

The sound of their footsteps echoed in the corridor, "we can't keep him forever." the officer said as they turned right, "he's down here." as soon as he said that Mrs. Kujo ran down the hallway as Ivy followed behind her.

"Slow down Mrs. Kujo," Ivy told her as she glanced at the passing cells but didn't see any sign of Jotaro. Ivy was starting to worry she had never seen this side of Mrs. Kujo before so scarred and frantic. They came to an abrought stop, as Ivy saw Jotaro sitting on a bed in the cell he looked annoyed as he saw them both on the other side of the bars.

"Shut up you annoying bitch!" he yelled, as Ivy was about ready to smack him.

"Okay," Mrs. Kujo said with a smile, not even phased by what her own son had just said to her.

Ivy watched as Jotaro turned to his side with his head propped up by his right arm. An officer kicked the bars as the sound of the metal ringing vibrated in Ivy's ears. "Get out! You're going home!"

"Mom, Ivy, go home. I'm not leaving here for awhile." Jotaro turned back to face them as he had a serious look in his blue eyes. "I've been possessed by an evil spirit, I don't know what it'll make me do next, it took everything that I had to stop it." he explained to them as Ivy glared at him.

"Jojo, what's going on?" Ivy ask him, but he didn't respond. "I swear to god Jojo, you better tell me or I will come in there and beat an answer out of you." she told him, but still nothing. He glared back at her before turning his head away. Ivy was furious with him, as she kicked the bars. "Let me in there." she said.

"We're not gonna allow you in there, we need him out." the officer told her.

"Why do you think I said let me in there." Ivy told them as they both took a step away from her. "Or better yet I'll give you a better reason to throw me in there with him." she clenched her right hand tightly into a fist as she swinged at the taller officer, she watched as he managed to dodge the strike.

"Ivy!" Mrs. Kujo yelled out in surprise.

Jotaro watched as the officer's back hit the wall to distance himself from her, the other officer opened the door to the cell as he managed to grab a hold on Ivy before throwing her into the cell before quickly locking the door. "Thanks now, I'll leave once Jotaro leaves" she said as she sat against the end of the bed that Jotaro was on. She saw him look over at her, "I know how stubborn you are," she told him.

The taller officer stammered back up as he appeared to be angry. "You both need to leave now, evil spirit or not." He said as the other inmates in the cell rushed to the front of the bars.

"You need to let us change cells!" They yelled. "He really is possessed!" They continued to about as Ivy watched Jotaro crush up a drink can before crushing it and throwing it to the side.

"How did he get that?" The officer questioned, as she could see what appear to be purple hands grab a magazine before Jotaro grabbed it and began to flip through the pages.

"This spirit it brings me things." He told them as he was getting off of the bed. "And letting me out of this cell would be a dangerous thing." Jotaro told them.

Ivy stood up as she watched Jotaro extend his arm as he pointed it towards on the of cops. That same purple arm reached out from beyond the bars as it grabbed the gun that the officer had at his side and tore it away from him before placing the gun in Jotaro's hand. Ivy's blood ran cold for a moment, "did you guys see my evil spirit just now?" He asked them as Ivy was lost for words it was almost like the same ability she had.

She stood there stunned as he faced the gun towards his head. "If you didn't, then…"

"Jojo wait don't!" Ivy yelled as her heart almost stopped as the gun when off.

"Jotaro!" Both Ivy and Mrs. Kujo yelled as all who watched stood there in fear. That same purple hand appeared from the smoke as between its thumb and index finger was the bullet.

Ivy could see it more clearly now black fingerless gloves appeared around the figures hand along with golden accents where it's knuckles would be. Golden shoulder plates and a red like collar around the purple figure was beginning to be more visible to her as its face look similar to Jotaro, it's black hair was a bit longer than Jotaro's.

It slowly began to disappear as he sat back down on the bed, Jotaro argued with his mother and the officers for a bit longer as they eventually gave up. Some time later the same officers had came and relocated the other inmates that were in there with them just leaving the two of them. Ivy laid down on the bed next to Jotaro as they had both remained quiet, she still didn't know what to say to him.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He asked her as Ivy nodded her head.

"I did." Ivy got up from her bed and sat down next to Jotaro as they sat back to back. "When did you notice it?" She asked him.

"When I was fighting those thugs, it appeared and took care of them for me. I know my own strength, and there's no way I could have done that to them." He explained to her. Jotaro felt Ivy move as she had wrapped her arms around him.

"When they told me about the people you fought against I thought we'd find you in bandages. I was worried Jojo." She told him as he removed her arms from him.

"I don't need you to worry about me." He told her. As Ivy pulled away from him she brought her right hand back past her head as she put as much force as she could into it as she smacked Jotaro. He quickly turned towards her as they both saw the purple hand and arm appear once again as it had caught Ivy's hand.

Pulling her hand away Ivy shook her hand as the force of her swing made her hand go numb. "You dumbass that hurt!" she glared at him as he didn't seem phased.

"You're not scared of it?" She heard Jotaro ask her as she let her feet dangle an inch above the ground.

Shaking her head, "not at all." She answered him as they sat in silence for the reminder of the night, as Ivy dozed off leaning against Jotaro.

He moved slowly off as he carefully moved her onto the bed. By the sound of her light snoring he could tell that today must had been draining on her, grabbing the blanket from the other bed he draped it over her as she was readjusted herself.

Sitting down on the blanket-less bed he shook his head as he recalled the events of the day in his head. "Give me a break," he sighed.

* * *

Sorry about the wait I've been busy but I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update again by the end of the week if not next week.


	3. A Stand And A Past

Hey everyone thanks so much for your patience, just a heads up I got a puppy this month and I've been busy taking care of her lately. The goal is update at least once a week if not every other week.

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know how you're enjoying the story so far and with that said let's continue on with this crazy adventure!

* * *

Ivy watched as Jotaro drove the remote control car into the bars of the cell, for the past few days see had seen his 'evil spirit' bring him things as their cell had books and chairs, and had even brought them food and drinks. It was different from how she remembered her own spirit had began manifesting.

It had began while she was in America, a few months before she moved to Japan.

 _Holding a large book in her hands, Ivy skimmed the pages of the book as she sat before the bookshelf of her father's library. She was looking for a specific fairy tale that she wanted to read to her class on her upcoming show and tell._

 _The little seven year old sighed as she put the book down and returned back to the shelf, her young eyes looking up and down as she saw a lime green book on the third shelf. She jumped up and she tried to reach the book, but was a bit short. She continued to jump, but saw no avail to it._

 _It was pretty high up there, as her short frame couldn't reach it. Ivy jumped up one more time, as she grabbed the shelf and quickly snatched the book off of it. As she landed on the ground, she felt her young legs give out on her as she landed on her bottom. "Ow…" she said to herself as she heard a loud creaking noise._

 _Looking at the book shelf, she could see it starting to tip towards her as everything began to slow down. Her heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to burst out of her chest, closing her eyes she placed her right hand out as if to try and stop the shelf from hitting her as books starting to fly towards her._

 _Ivy braced herself for the impact, but felt nothing she heard the books hitting the wood floor as the shelf had made a loud smack sound. She could hear her mother panicking, as she slowly opened her eyes. Above her hand was another hand a little bigger than her's. It was a dark shade of blue with a black glove over its hand that appeared to be almost smoking, it was in the same position as her own hand as she looked around, she could see a light blue bubble surrounding her as the book shelf seemed to be leaning on it. Numerous books were scattered around her, as she looked above her she could see a few books that were pinned between the bubble and bookshelf._

 _Hearing footsteps approaching her, she could see her mother's hands pushing the bookshelf away from her as the bubble around her faded away along with the blue hand._

Ever since that day she had been able to manifest her own spirit, at first it was just a hand or two but five years ago it was able to manifest its full bodied form.

"Ivy?" she heard Jotaro speak to her as she snapped out of her trance like state. "If you're bored you can head home," Jotaro told her as she shook her head.

"Not unless you get out of this cell first." She retorted back, he had told her numerous times to just go home, and that he's not leaving. But she made a deal with herself that the only way she was leaving this cell would be with him. "I already told you, you leave and then I'll leave."

Hearing footsteps the same officer from before approached the bars, "what the hell?!" they heard him shout as he looked frantically around the cell as there were countless items had appeared then last time.

"This isn't good, they have more stuff this time and it's bad." he continued to speak as he stood by the side of the bars and just peered inside the cell. "I guess he does have something possessing him, it's not safe for that girl to be there." Ivy overheard him speak.

"Piss off, he's not violent." she said, looking directly at the officer.

The man shook his head, "I'm gonna lose my job if my boss finds out about this mess." he said to himself. "Let alone if anyone outside learned of this."

Jotaro and Ivy turned their attention towards the sounds of footsteps from another individual approaching, as they saw a taller older man appear from behind the officer. Ivy first noticed the red pendant that was over his black turtleneck shirt. Over it was a long beige like trench coat as he was wearing a hat that looked like something out of an adventurers movie. _'Take away the gray beard and crows feet and he could mistaken for an older Jojo.'_ Ivy thought to herself as she looked at Jotaro and back at the man. "Wait….could he be?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I plan on taking my grandson and his little friend home." he said as Jotaro stood up.

Ivy watched as the officers bickered with the man, as he quickly grabbed them both from their collars and threw them towards the wall.

"No way!" Ivy exclaimed. There was no mistaking it at that point, he definitely had some sort of family ties with Jotaro.

"Grandson?" Jotaro questioned as Ivy watched both men approach the bars, as they stood at about almost the same height as they faced each other. Both looked about ready to strike the other one out. Ivy could see Mrs. Kujo standing closeby the man as she looked as worried as ever.

"Jotaro! It's your grandfather! I called him cause I know he'll be able to help you!" she explained. Ivy knew how hard this must have been for her, from the looks of dark marks under her eyes she hadn't gotten any rest for the last few days. "Please, Ivy, Jotaro come out of that cell."

"Get out, both of you. We're going home." Jotaro's grandfather said in a stern voice as Ivy got on her feet, staying close to Jotaro.

"Like I've been saying to him, I'm not leaving till he does." Ivy said as Jotaro's Grandfather shook his head.

She tried taking a step towards the bars, but quickly stopped when she saw Jotaro extend his arm in front of her to keep her at bay. "Ivy stay out of this," Jotaro told her, "and you. Get lost. I didn't ask for your help or ask you to come here. Just what the hell do you think you can do to help me?" he asked him. But they both saw no change in his grandfather's face. "Sorry you came all the way from New York, but there's no way anyone can help me." he told him as showed him what appeared to be a piece of metal between his thumb and forefinger.

"What is that?" Ivy asked as she looked closely to see that it looked like a piece of a metal finger. "When did you get that?"

"Huh?" Hearing Jotaro's grandfather gasp, Ivy watched him look down at his hand that was covered by a white glove to show that the pinky on his left hand was missing. He moved his hand in front of his face, shocked that he was missing part of his appendage.

"You get it now?" Jotaro asked as he threw it back to his grandfather. "That's my evil spirit, so you can't help me." he told him. As he turned his back towards him, "Ivy leave now." he told her.

Shaking her head, "no freaking way! I'm not leaving." she told him, as she heard the door to the cell shut. Looking at his grandfather she could tell that was in shock. The realization of this whole ordeal appeared to be sinking into him.

Jotaro sat back down on the bed, as Ivy just sighed. _'I guess his visit was pointless.'_

 **Snap!**

"You're up, Avdol." Jotaro's grandfather spoke, as Ivy saw another unfamiliar individual appear. He was a darker skinned man, who appeared to be older than her and Jotaro, but much younger than Jotaro's grandfather. A large golden bead necklace was draped around his neck and over the blue scarf he wore. The red tassel on the largest bead matched in color to the red robe he had on over the white mesh of clothes underneath. "He's a friend of mine that I met in Egypt a few back." Jotaro's grandfather explained, as he caught Jotaro's attention. "Get my grandson and his friend out of that cell."

"Don't." Jotaro said as Ivy didn't know what to do, "he may look strong, but do you really think I'd let force me out of here, just because you told him to." Jotaro said. As Ivy had a chill run down her spine, she walked over to Jotaro, as she began to prepare herself if needed.

"I'll have to get a bit violent. Young lady, if you are as stubborn as your friend is I suggest you prepare yourself." he warned them. "Both of you will be begging to get out of there." Advol said to them both as Ivy glared at him.

"That's fine." Jotaro's grandfather said, as Ivy felt herself shake.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Mrs. Kujo asked her father. "You don't plan on hurting them do you?"

"We can't have you-" the officer stammered."

"Shut up!" Mrs. Kujo's father yelled.

Jotaro and Ivy watched Avdol move his hands as a red aura surrounded his body, almost like he was being consumed by fire. Moving his hands in front of himself they watched as a tornado of flames appeared behind, along with something else. The being was different hues of red, as the lower part of its body was a blaze of flames, the upper portion seems peculiar. The head of a bird that cut off at the neck, it appeared to have a muscular human check and arms, but the hands were humanoid with long yellow like talons. Like the fires surrounding it, there was something burning in that birds eyes.

All were left speechless, as Ivy could see Jotaro's grandfather smiling. "That's right, Avdol also has a so-called 'evil spirit'. He can freely control it, and the spirits name is Magician's Red!" she heard him speak as Magicians Red Lunged towards them past the bars. It opened its beak as flames spewed out.

Ivy got in front of Jotaro as she put her hand out. Everything was going slow as she saw Magician's Red raise it's hand like it was about to strike. "Don't you dare!" She yelled, as she could feel her own aura surrounding herself.

"Ivy." Jotaro said her name as he could see the dark purple aura surrounding her. Before she could act, Ivy watched as flame like ropes wrapped around Jotaro's arm and legs pinning him to the wall behind him. The temperature in the room felt like it was raising fast, as she began to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Let him go!" Ivy shouted, as Avdol's Magician's Red held Jotaro in place. Mrs. Kujo looked shocked and terrified at the events as she saw her own son being held by entities she had no idea existed but could still see.

"Look at that! Kujo is plastered against the wall and I don't see anything hold him up there!" One of the officers shouted, as the other one looked back towards the wall. "I don't get it what the hell is going on!?"

"I don't know, but it's sort of getting…" he paused as he watched the thermostat beginning to rise as it quickly made it past 40 degrees celsius and rising. "How is it that hot!? That's insane!" he freaked out, as they could feel the heat hitting them hard.

"I said let him go!" Ivy shouted as she watched Magicians Red grab Jotaro by his shoulders, pulling him away from the wall. Raising him in the air, all eyes watched as the manifestation from before appeared once more. Between Jotaro and Magicians Red was the spirit he had been speaking about, as it separated them from each other.

"So now we finally see it!" Jotaro's grandfather yelled in surprise as he appeared stunned. "And the face that you can see it so clearly, it means it's very powerful!"

Jotaro appeared to be in sync with the being as he threw his right arm out towards Avdol as it launched itself towards Magicians Red, grabbing its throat in its hand. Magicians Red let out an ear piercing screech, as they watched Avdol grunt in pain as his head and neck were in an almost identical position to Magician's Red. " I can't believe he's able to summon it this clearly," he grunted out in pain.

"I'm surprised you have an evil spirit, too. And grandpa, the identity of the evil spirit…" his 'evil spirit' didn't release its grasp it had on Magicians Red.

"I know it, yes." his grandfather answered.

"Mr. Joestar," Ivy heard Avdol address Mr. Joestar as he was still trying to maintain his composure. "You asked me to get your grandson and his friend out of this cell. I was hoping on holding back since she's in there, but it would appear to me that she is fully aware of what is happening." he said, as all eyes turned to Ivy. "However, it's much more powerful than I had expected, one wrong move and we'll be in serious danger. Shall I stop, or do you still insist we get them out of there?"

Mr. Joestar pondered on that thought for a moment, "young woman. If I didn't know any better, I believe you are able to see what's going on, am I right?" he asked.

Ivy paused for a moment, as she nodded her head. "I can." she answered as she didn't know what to do, she wanted to help Jotaro fight, but she also wanted to hear what they had to say. "I'm not leaving this cell, not until Jotaro leaves first." she said that same line once again.

"You know how dangerous it is in there. I promise you we'll make him leave that cell, but for your own protection I suggest you get out of there." Mr. Joestar told Ivy as she shook her head.

"Ivy." she felt a hand on her back, as it gently nudged her forward. Looking towards Jotaro, "leave now." he told her coldly as he gave her another push.

Ivy sighed as she walked towards the door of the cell, as she felt the immense heat radiating from the fight. Pushing the door open she stepped out, as Mrs. Kujo wrapped her arms around Ivy, "thank goodness you're out of there." she told her as she stood between her and Mr. Joestar.

" _Jojo...do you really intend to keep fighting? You only tell me to leave if you know it's going to be a hard fight."_ Ivy thought to herself as her mind was beginning to be riddled with worry.

"Avdol, do what you can to get him out of there now." Mr. Joestar said.

"Yes, sir!" Avdol shouted as he moved his hands together, "red bind!" A ball of flames emerged from Magicians Red hands as they acted like a rope and wrapped around Jotaro's body. Moving his hand, the flames withdrew back as Jotaro was slammed into the bars of the cell as he pulled forward to face them.

"Papa what are you doing to Jotaro?" Mrs. Kujo asked her father, as she placed her hands on Ivy's shoulders.

Mr. Joestar smiled towards the two women, "Holy, be a good girl and stay quiet." Ivy could see Jotaro was struggling as the spirit behind was starting to fade. "If the heat is restricting your breathing, than your evil spirit will begin to weaken. It's real identity, it may seem like an evil spirit but it isn't. Jotaro what you believe to be an evil spirit, is actually a powerful vision created from your own life energy. Because it appears next to you, the vision is called...A Stand!" he explained.

" _So that's what they are called?"_ Ivy questioned, as she knew what her own spirit was known as. Lady Chaos was a Stand.

"A Stand?" Jotaro questioned.

"As told in Aesop's fable, the cold wind only made the traveler pull his coat on tight, but the heat made him admit defeat." Avdol said, as he still had a grip on Jotaro. "Do you want to come out of that cell now, Jojo?" he asked.

Ivy saw a look on Jotaro's face that she had gotten to know to well. Jotaro was irritated, and angry. He was about ready to make a comeback. "Enough of this," Jotaro said. "The reason I won't leave, is because I keep harming others without realizing it. Sure, it interests me that you have an evil spirit as well. But if you're gonna keep going, you're gonna die." he said.

"Jojo just give up!" Ivy's words fell on deaf ears, as she head the sound of wood being kicked that was shortly followed by the sound of thick glass breaking. Water began spraying out from the wall behind him as it helped dissolved the flames that once ensnared him.

"I warned you." with those words, Jotaro's Stand reappeared once more as it grabbed the bars to the cell bending and breaking them with ease. "Bastard, don't say I didn't warn you!" It grabbed two of the metal bars that had broken off and held one in each hand as it was about ready to strike.

Avdol turned his back towards Jotaro as Magicians Red vanished. The angered look on his face reflected on his Stand as Advol sat against the wall behind him, a grin across his face. "Why did you turn your back on me?" Jotaro angrily asked Avdol, as he was enraged by Avdol's actions.

"Mr. Joestar, I've gotten him and his friend out of the cell." Avdol spoke as Mr. Joestar approached him. "But…." his words trailed off as all eyes watched Jotaro's Stand fade away, his right hand catching the broke metal bar as he walked towards them.

"Are you saying you let me win?" Jotaro asked, as Ivy walked up to him as she slowly took the metal bar away from him, as he seem to let her take it from him. Her heart was pounding so hard from the residual tension in the hallway that she felt it could burst at any moment as there was a moment of hesitation before Avdol answered Jotaro.

"Not exactly." She heard him speak as her eyes widened slightly. "I truly did plan to send you to the hospital, making it easier to get you and your friend out of there, but I didn't expect you possessing such power." Avdol explained as his eyes looked towards Ivy, "or that your friend would be able to see everything that has happened today."

"So if I didn't stop my attack what were you going to do?" he asked Avdol.

"My Stand is Magicians Red. I could have easily melted that rod with ease." Ivy placed the rod on the ground after hearing of the fierce amount of fire power Avdol's Stand seemed to possess.

"Avdol has the same power as you, you don't have to stay in that cell to research your 'evil spirit' any longer." Mr Joestar explained. Ivy sighed in relief that they weren't going to have to spend another day in that cell, "I know you both have questions about all of this. Come with me, and I'll explain everything you'll need to know."

* * *

Ivy took a sip of her coffee as she was relieved to finally have Jotaro out of the cell, sitting at the table with all of them. It was both reassuring and nerve wracking at the same time, Mr. Joestar had told them that he was going to explain everything to them but the way he made it sound, it was almost like it was something serious.

"Oh thank goodness," Mrs. Kujo said overjoyed as she was her cheerful self once again. Ivy could see a major difference in her mood when they were all together again, she felt regret for locking herself with Jojo and not being there for her but she knew that Mrs. Kujo wouldn't hold that against her, it wasn't in her nature. "Jotaro and Ivy finally came out of that cell," she hugged them both tightly.

"You're such an annoying bitch." Jotaro spoke to his mother, as Ivy glared at him.

"Jojo! How many times have I told you to stop that!" Ivy snapped.

"Hey! How dare you call your own mom a bitch!" Mr. Joestar yelled. "And Holly, stop smiling after he just said that to you!" he seemed furious, as Ivy could completely understand why. Mrs. Kujo was his daughter after all.

"Okay!" Mrs. Kujo brushed off her father's words, as she just seemed to be her happy self.

"Hey gramps, there's one thing I need to asked that I don't understand. Why did you know about my Stand or whatever?" Jotaro asked him, as Ivy focused her attention to Mr. Joestar. She could see that serious look on his face again.

"I came all the way from New York to explain that. But in order to explain it, I must start at the beginning." he said as Ivy tried to prepare herself for what Mr. Joestar might have to say to them. "This has to do with the Joestar family."

Ivy glanced at Jotaro and Mrs. Kujo as they appeared apprehensive at was about to be said, as he held a photo towards them. "First take a look at this," he placed about four photos on the table. One was a picture of what could be a fisherman's boat on the ocean, the next was a photo of a barnacle encrusted black coffin, the next was a picture of the coffin open as she saw red lining on the inside, the last was a word in bright gold letters spelling 'DIO'.

"What are they?" Jojo asked as he grabbed the photos and examined them closely.

"A coffin that's over a hundred years old that was pulled up from the Atlantic Ocean, it was found off the coast of Africa about four years ago."

"Coffin?"

"After I obtained and researched the information I learned that it was once on a boat where my grandfather, a man four generations before you, Jonathan Joestar, died." Ivy could hear Mrs. Kujo gasp as even she was a bit shocked. "It was empty when they found it, but I know exactly what was once inside. Avdol an I are trying to locate him as we speak."

"Him?" Ivy questioned, as it meant that there a body in that coffin at one point.

"What do you mean by him?" Jotaro questioned. "You're making it sound like there was someone in there. Why would you call something that's been lost for hundreds of years "him"?"

Mr. Joestar slapped his hand on the table as he stood up from his chair, "he is evil incarnate! His name is Dio!" Ivy could see a few heads glance towards them as Mr. Joestar was getting very agitated. He has awakened from his hundred year sleep, and we are destined to fight him!"

It all sounded almost make believe to Ivy as she heard Jojo sigh. "What was that, Jotaro? You make it seem like this has nothing to do with you!"

"What you're saying is stupid, gramps. Avdol, I don't know who you are, but you're sure full of yourself. Old man, do you expect me to hear such a crazy story and just believe it?"

"He does have a point Mr. Joestar, it doesn't really make any sense." Ivy backed Jotaro as she didn't even believe much of what he said.

"Ivy is your name correct?" Avdol asked, as she nodded her head. "Jotaro, Ivy, but it's not crazy that we possess evil spirits? After what you both saw today can you honestly not take some words into belief?"

"Either way, you'll both have no choice but to believe. If you ask me why I know of Dio's existence, and why I'm after him…" he stuck out his hand, as Avdol pulled a camera from his sleeve and placed it Mr. Joestar's hand. "I'll show you the reason." he said with a grin on his face. "About a year ago I obtained my own Stand."

"What?" Mrs. Kujo asked in shock.

"Old man, what did you say?"

He placed the camera on the table as he raised his right up in the air, as Ivy could see purple thorn vines around his gloved hand. "Allow me to show you, my Stand!" he yelled as he smashed the camera, as the sound of the shutter went off. A picture was printed from the now destroyed camera as Mr. Joestar took it. "Did you see it? The thorns that came from my hand? That's my Stand!"

" _A Stand that's only limited to a small amount of space on the user? What else can it do?"_ Ivy thought to herself, as she could see an image starting to appear from the picture.

"It's powers are to that spirit photos of visions I have captured from places, no matter the distance. Though I have to smash and destroy a 30,000 yen camera every time I do it." he explained.

"Seems like a waste of money." Ivy spoke, as Mr. Joestar glared.

"The vision that shows itself in this picture, will be what determines your fate Jotaro!" Mr. Joestar exclaimed, as Ivy could see that Jotaro appeared concerned. "Jotaro, Holly, have either of you ever looked carefully at the back of your necks?" he asked, as Ivy knew what he was implying.

"What do you mean?" Jotaro questioned.

"The star shaped birthmark?" Ivy whispered to herself. She had noticed that mark on Jotaro since they were kids, she was surprised that it sounded like he wasn't aware of it.

"You've seen it Ivy?" Mr. Joestar asked her.

Nodding her head, "I've noticed it since we were kids."

"Either way, it would seem you haven't taken a closer look. But around the base of your neck there is a star shaped birthmark."

"I'll ask again, what does all of this mean?" Jotaro was starting to get angry, as all of this was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"I had asked my mother about this, and she told me that my father who had died when I was young, also had it. Apparently those of the Joestar bloodline all have this birthmark."

"Old man you're missing the point what does all of this mean, and what do you see in that picture? Just show me already!"

Jotaro took the picture from Mr. Joestar. Ivy got up from her seat as she glanced up at the picture Jotaro was holding. It was a man with blonde hair in a dark room, the only light that could show his features was around his face and shoulder area where she could see the same star shaped birthmark on the base of his neck, but what also appeared to be a large scar that appeared to be around the man's neck, just above the star shaped mark.

"That is Dio! He is always the one who shows up in my spirit photos. And from the bastard's neck down, is the body of my grandfather Jonathan Joestar, which that bastard has taken over!" Mr. Joestar was enrage by this whole situation. Ivy couldn't doubt it anymore she had to believe what he had been telling them, but it still seemed crazy.

"A hundred years ago an incident happened in the atlantic ocean. I only know what i heard from my grandmother, Erina, but Dio took over the body of my grandfather and survived! And this much is certain, he is currently hiding somewhere and is plotting something! It's been four years since he came back, the reason my spirit photos and your evil spirits all began to show themselves this past year is most likely Dio!"

"In other parts of the world, people view us as psychic" Avdol began to explain. "I've had my Stand since birth, but your powers are due to Dio's body, in other words Jonathans, by invisible threads. All we can say now is that Dio's existence is what brought your powers to you that once lay dormant."

Ivy tuned out the remainder of their conversation, as she looked at Jotaro. His Stand was now showing itself because of someone taking over the body of his ancestor, but like Avdol she's had her stand since she was very young. They all got up from the table, as they began making their way back to the Kujo residence.

"Jojo? Do you believe this?" she asked him, as he remained silent for a moment.

"After all this crazy shit that went down today I have no idea." Jojo answered her.


	4. Secrets

Ivy sighed.

She finished the assignments that Mrs. Kujo had gotten for her and Jotaro while they were absent from school. It was the least she could do to take her mind off of things especially after speaking with Mr. Joestar about how things were at the Kujo's home.

Things were awkward after they had left the coffee shop, it was already weird that there is a man who was in a coffin for over a hundred years roaming the world but also that Jojo's own Stand manifested because of it. Everything was a process for her to absorb.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kujo looked towards Ivy and Jotaro with a smile, "I almost forgot, I got the assignments you two missed while you were away. There in your rooms." Ivy couldn't help but smile.

She had always been watching out for them even if Jojo didn't seem to appreciate it, he would sometimes remark on how caring she is. "Thanks, hopefully we didn't miss to much." Ivy said. She looked at Jotaro but he just had an annoyed look on his face, "say thank you." She whispered to him, though he still didn't.

"Rooms?" They heard Mr. Joestar question as they stopped before the Kujo's home. "Holy I thought it was just you and Jotaro here." He spoke, sounding quite surprised. Ivy could only surmise that due to the situation earlier Mrs. Kujo hadn't yet explain Ivy's living predicament.

"Papa, Ivy is Jotaro's friend! She's welcome to stay here if she wants!" Mrs. Kujo defended Ivy as she couldn't help but feel her body go numb. It was a feeling she always got whenever anyone learned that she was stay with the Kujo family.

"She's been locked in a cell for days, I'm surprised her parents didn't drag her out before we did!" Hearing Mr. Joestar say that was starting to push Ivy. "She needs to go home to her family."

Jotaro could see Ivy tensing up, almost to the point of shaking. "Don't push it old man," Jotaro warned him.

"Being a parent myself, I know I'd-"

"Just shut up!" Ivy shouted as she ran past them as she ran towards the room that Mrs. Kujo had been letting her stay in. She slammed her door so hard that the sound of the wood clashing together was enough to echo throughout the property as she slowly slid her back down against the door and wept. Most of the time she could hold it in, but with the anniversary of their passing coming up it was harder to do so.

After that little incident she had locked herself in her room just doing her school work. Ivy was thankful that everyone gave her space, especially with all the crying she had been doing. Her eyes still felt puffy and sore, yet tears still managed to drop from her eyes.

 **Knock, knock.**

She heard someone knocking on her door as she remained seated. Ivy cleared her throat, "what do you want?"

Hearing her door sliding open she saw Jotaro entering her room before she quickly turned her attention to her school work, while trying to subtly cover her face with her hair so he couldn't see.

"Dinner's almost ready, you coming?" he asked her as he walked over to her. He knew she hadn't left her room since the incident, as he could see she kept busy as there were numerous textbooks opened on her table with pieces of paper scattered about.

Ivy shook her head, "no I'm not really hungry. And besides I have some stuff that needs to get done." She answered him as she didn't hear him leave.

Jotaro kneeled down as he carefully took hold of Ivy's face. He turned her face towards him as he could see her eyes were red and puffy, he could only imagine how long she had been crying for. "You don't want them to see how upset you are." He said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled like that, but with their anniversary coming up I've just been-"

"Shut up Ivy," Jojo told her. "You don't need to explain anything to me, but you still need to eat. I'll bring you something in a bit." He told her as he moved his hand from her face to the middle of her back as he pulled her close to him.

Ivy was in shock. Jotaro hadn't hugged her since the day of her parent's funeral, it was an old side of him that she hadn't seen in years. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him back. "Thank you."

They pulled away as Jotaro left her room, closing the door behind him. That hug made her feel a bit better, but also sent her heart in a flutter.

Walking into the dining room, Jojo could hear his grandfather already complaining about having to sit on the floor. "Jojo where's Ivy?" His mother asked.

"She still locking herself in her room?" Avdol asked. "Mrs. Kujo please I too, would like to understand why Ivy is here with you two."

All eyes looked upon her as they could see her holding a tray in her hands as she looked hesitant to answer. "Well….that's more something Ivy needs to explain." She said, not sounding like her peppy self for a moment.

Jotaro was a bit annoyed that his mother had yet to explain to then anything. "Ivy's parents both died in a plane crash a few years ago, she's been staying with us because mom doesn't want her to be alone without her family." Jojo explained.

"Holy is that true?" Mr. Joestar asked.

Nodding her head, "her mother was a very close friend, I know how much her parents loved and cared for her. So I let her move in with us." She told her father, as she prepared a few bowls of rice. "Ivy doesn't have any family in America, and having her parents taken away I just thought it be for the best." She said finishing the tray of food for Ivy.

"I see," Mr. Joestar said as he pondered the events of Ivy's life. It seemed that they all had nothing more to say, it wasn't a topic that could be said about anymore. As if a silent understanding was made; this was something that Ivy could only speak for herself, that what was already said was enough.

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

Jotaro pulled the door open as Ivy slipped right past him, they were both holding their black book bags as they were about to head back to school after their long absence. "Jotaro! Ivy!" they could hear Mrs. Kujo calling their names as she ran up to them, "don't leave yet! You guys forgot something!" Ivy knew the routine as she felt Mrs. Kujo wrap her arms around her in a tight hug, before she turned her attention to Jotaro, as she stood on her tiptoes to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

Ivy watched as Jotaro pulled away instantly, "you're such a bitch, stop clinging to me like I'm a kid." he told her as he began to make his way out of Kujo residence. She followed behind him, as she could see Mrs. Kujo waving to them.

"Ok! Have a good day you two!" she said. Ivy did appreciate her little gestures, it reminded her of when her mom would send her off to school.

"What a giant pain," Jotaro said under his breath before feeling Ivy's first come into contact with his arm. Glaring at her, "what the hell?"

"Don't be such an ass, you know that's your moms way of saying she cares." Ivy told him, as they walked their usual path to school. She knew he was just trying to play it cool, but sometimes she wondered where he drew the line.

"It's annoying." he responded to her.

Ivy could sense what was coming as she could hear some of the female students who took the same path to school closeby. "Speaking of annoying."

A few of the female classmates, wearing the same color of uniform as Ivy turned their eyes towards the rebellious young man whom they hadn't seen in the last few days. "Hey look it's Jojo!" one said with joy.

"What Jojo?" Another questioned.

"You're right it is Jojo!" A third almost cheered, as there was soon a crowd of girls behind them.

" _Give me a break,"_ Ivy thought to herself as this part of their morning walk to school was the worst part of it.

A female student with short brown hair, wearing a blue scarf shoved Ivy away from Jojo. Ivy tighten her grip on her school bag, Ivy fumed at the action, "hey Jojo." she said.

"Morning Jojo."

"What's up Jojo?"

Ivy was starting to get a headache, as the other girls forced themselves in front of her to get close to Jojo, leaving Ivy behind. She already expected as much, Jotaro was a very attractive young man he had tended to draw attention from their female classmates even though it did irritate Ivy to almost a point of jealousy from time to time. But she knew there wasn't much she could do even if she wanted to.

The blue scarfed female grabbed on to Jotaro's left arm in a flirty manner, "so where have you been? You haven't been to school for four days?" he glared down at her, as the young woman froze, a bright blush came across her cheeks.

"Hey!" A student pulled the girl with the blue scarf off of Jotaro, she had very curly orange hair as she look rather angry with the woman. "Who do you think you are grabbing onto Jojo like that?" she asked, as the group of the girls froze giving Ivy a chance to catch up with Jotaro as the women bickered. "And you Ivy!" she called out towards her, but Ivy paid no attention to them.

She already knew what they were going to say, because she had heard it numerous times already for the past few years. It wasn't something that made her angry anymore, but their voices were the worst part of it.

Jotaro stopped, as Ivy could tell he was starting to get annoyed. "Shut up! You're annoying!" he yelled at them, shutting them up quickly before they all seem to swoon over what he yelled at them.

"You know that only makes it a tiny bit worse." Ivy told him, as they continued on their way. Jotaro didn't respond to the girls as they continued on with their chatter.

Ivy could see the descending staircase, as it indicated they were almost at school. She couldn't help but notice a young man with red hair he looked about the same age as Jotaro and her. He was wearing a dark emerald green gakuran as he appeared to be painting Ivy stopped, as the others began approaching the stairs. _"Is he a student? I've never seen him before."_ She thought to herself. He standing a few feet from the stairs as, she could see he was looking intensely towards Jotaro.

Jotaro began walking down the stairs; Ivy could see the red haired man move his brush in a vertical motion as Ivy could barely hear the sound of Jotaro gasping. She ran towards the stairs as in slow motion, she watched as blood dripped from Jotaro's left leg as he began descending down at a fast pace.

Their female classmates screamed, as Ivy was frozen. Ivy continued to watch as she saw Jotaro's Stand emerge as it grabbed onto the branches slowing down how fast he was falling, as she ran towards him. "Jojo are you ok?" she asked as she could see him land to the side of the cement stairs.

A chill ran down her spine, Ivy felt what seemed like a snake wrap around her leg. She could see from the corner of her eye something silver and green, as the grip around her leg tightened as a sharp pain surrounding her leg followed before she felt her leg being pulled forward, sending her falling down.

Jotaro was still in shock after what happened to him, " _did the branches cut my leg?"_ he asked himself as he grabbed his injured knee. He could feel the sharp pain, along with blood spewing from his injury.

"Oh no, Ivy!" he heard one of the girls yell as he could see Ivy plummeting down the stairs. Ivy braced herself, as she prepared to summon her Stand. Hoping she had enough time to do what she needed to.

"Damn it!" Jotaro got up, as he caught Ivy in his arms. From how high she was, he knew something was off. No one could be that high off the ground if they had tripped down those stairs. They could hear the group of girls running towards them, as he put Ivy down. Jotaro could see her wince in pain, as she grabbed her right leg.

"Are you guys ok?" One of the girls asked them, as they didn't respond both were shaken a bit after what just happened. Jotaro brushed the leaves off of his clothes.

The other female classmates gathered around them. "You're lucky Jojo, if you were even fifteen centimeters off, you would have hit the flagstone." One of the girls said, as Ivy could see where Jotaro had landed. She wasn't wrong, he would have been seriously hurt if he didn't summon his Stand.

"Accidents happen all the time on these steps. You guys need to start being more careful." Ivy tune them out, as she heard the sounds of someone else beginning to descend down the stairs. It was him. The man with red hair began to approach them, as she could see a white like scarf draped from his neck, while part of it was wrapped around his right arm.

All eyes were on him. "You seem to have a cut on your left leg." he said, as his blue eyes were ice cold. There was a noticeable tension between him and Jotaro, as he handed him a white handkerchief with a green border. "You should use this as an emergency binding." he suggested as Jotaro took it from him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch." he answered.

"And how about you miss?" he asked Ivy, as she looked down at her leg. Her eyes widened as she saw what happened. She could feel warm blood running down her leg and into her shoe as she could almost a single long cut spiraling from her ankle up to just below her knee.

"I'll be ok." she answered.

The red haired man turned his back to them as he began to walk away. "Hold it." Jotaro stopped him, as he glared towards him. "Thanks, I haven't seen you around here before. Do go to our school?" he asked him.

"I'm Noriaki Kakyoin." he gave his name. "I just transferred here yesterday. Nice to meet you."

Ivy had a bad feeling about him, as she looked at Jotaro. He placed the handkerchief in his pocket. "Your leg is cut pretty bad." Ivy heard Jotaro say to her as she winced in pain as she tried to put a bit of pressure on it. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can." she answered him, as Ivy slowly limped along as she could feel with each step a little bit of blood seeped from her wound. The group of girls walked past Ivy as they made it down the second set of stairs. She stopped as the base of the stairs and tried to think of how to make it down.

Jotaro walked up to Ivy, he knew she wasn't going to be able to make it to school on her own. He kneeled down a bit, as he carefully picked her up in his arms, minding the wound to her leg as he heard her yelp in surprise.

"Put me down, I can make it on my own." Ivy angrily said. It shocked her, as he walked down the steps. "What about your wound? Your cut is deeper than mine." she told him.

"Just shut up, if you continued on how you were. It would take you all day." he said to her as Ivy tried to slow her heart down. It was awkward being held how she was, especially by Jotaro. But it was also kind of nice.

"Thanks Jojo."

* * *

Jotaro sat in the black chair next to Ivy, as the doctor finished cutting her knee high sock. Carefully removing it from Ivy's calf. Ivy winced in pain as her gloved hands moved her leg slightly to inspect the wound. "How did you get your wounds?" she asked. As she removed her gloves, movin her short dark hair a bit. "Did you guys get into a fight?" she asked, as she looked toward Jotaro, "and take off your hat!" she motioned to snatch his hat from his head, as he quickly evaded her.

"Just take care of her cut." he told her, as the doctor shook her head.

"Well the good news is the wound isn't deep." the nurse said to Ivy as she felt her anxiety kicking in. She hated going to the doctor's office, even though the doctor there was a nice lady there was something about being in a doctor's office or any similar setting that just freaked her out. " Though it is surprising that you would get a wound like this." the doctor continued, as she took a cotton ball and dipped it into the cleaning solution, as she began to clean her wound.

Ivy could feel the sharp needle like pain, as she focused on her breathing. "Hey doc, would Jojo ever get hurt in a fight? There's no way that could happen." a male student said as he was laying in one of the beds.

"Yeah! Let alone Ivy getting hurt to, there's no way." another student agreed with him, as the doctor began to put the antibiotic cream on Ivy's leg before carefully wrapping it with a gaze. Ivy knew they weren't wrong, both she and Jotaro were known as the kind of people who would fight, and would be the ones who walked away unharmed.

"Well you've got a point. I guess you two fell, you scatterbrains." the nurse joked as she finished wrapping Ivy's leg. "Now Ivy, even though it's not a deep wound I still recommend you take it easy and just go home for the day, I'll write a note that starting tomorrow you're to be excused from your physical education class for a couple of days." the nurse told her. Ivy knew she was already aware that they had both missed school for awhile, but I guess that didn't matter to her. "Same goes for you Jotaro."

"No fair, we're sick. We need to go home too." the male student said, as the doctor glared at them.

"Sure you do," she sarcastically said as she grabbed a pair of scissors, moving towards Jotaro.

"Hey hold on, what are you trying to do?" he asked her.

"I'm cutting your pants." she told him, she moved towards him again.

Jotaro got out of his chair, "like hell you are." he told her, as Ivy shook her head.

"Well, I can't treat you through them." she told him.

"I'll take them off, cutting them is a waste." he told her, as Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Jojo it's just a pair of pants, I let her cut my sock off." Ivy said, as the doctor smiled at her.

"Shut up Ivy."

"Well your stingy today." she told him, as she put the scissors back on the table. "Now then, while Jojo is doing that, i'll take your temperatures and prove you're faking being sick." the doctor told the two male students, as she pulled out a thermometer from her coat pocket.

"We really have colds," one student said.

"Yeah we do," the other one agreed. "But maybe if Ivy were to agree to go out with me this weekend it might make me feel better." he said as Ivy picked up the chair she was sitting in.

"Keep that shit up and I'll give you a real reason to go home," she threatened as the two students almost turned pale at her reaction.

"Ivy put that down." the doctor told her calmly, as she hesitantly put it down.

"Man she really is Jojo's girl." he said, as Ivy glared at him.

"Calm down," Jotaro told her as she shook her head. She watched as Jotaro was about to take his coat off, as the handkerchief that Kakyoin had given him had fallen out of his pocket. "What is this?" Jotaro sounded shocked as Ivy walked over to him. She could see writing in black ink on the inside of the handkerchief.

" **Jotaro Kujo, I will kill you today with my Stand!**

 **-Noriaki Kakyoin"**

"What the hell!" Ivy said in shock. "I knew there was something off about him." She said as they could hear one of the Male students freaking out. They were both in utter shock as fear screamed in their eyes as they watched the strange hand movements of the doctor.

"I'm just gonna take your temperature!" She yelled as she jabbed the pen into one of the students eyes. He shouted in agony as the sound of the pen digging deeper and deeper into his eye was the only sound Ivy could register. Ivy wanted to scream or say something but her voice couldn't find the right words or how to response to something like this. But she knew there was one thing she could.

* * *

"Japanese coffee is absolutely vile!" Joseph shouted as he spat out the dark substance from his mouth.

"That's American." Avdol said to him as he seemed both angry and confused. "There's something about Ivy I am curious about." He spoke as it caught Joseph's attention.

"I know. She's hiding something from us." Joseph said as he thought back go the day he first arrived in Japan. "Back in the jail, it appeared that she was about to call forth her stand, but-"

"But she didn't. Instead we only had a chance to see Jotaro's. She must have called it back." Avdol summarized.

"There's no assumption. That girl is a stand user. Her calling back her stand after my grandson manifested his own does have me a bit concerned." Joseph explained.

Avdol's widened slightly. "You're not suggesting that Ivy-"

He shook his head. "No, but the fact that she was about to but then didn't. It's clear that she's had some practice with her Stand to be able to have that much control over it." he stated.

"You have a point. When they return we need to talk to her about this."

* * *

The doctor continued to shout, Ivy tried to take her eyes off what she was seeing as she could something attached to the doctor. "It's that thing!" Ivy exclaimed as that same lime green and silver like thing was back. "That's the same thing that tripped us this morning!"

"My eye! My eye!" the male student shouted as his friend ran out the door with him crawling away, leaving them behind.

"Jojo…." the doctor said his name in an eerie tone, "You're not going to say this looks like a pen to are you?" she asked him, as she turned towards them. "And what about you Ivy? Do you agree?" They could both see how pale her face was and how her eyes looked like they were dropping. She began to slash towards Jotaro as he caught her strike, her lavender button up was starting to come undone, as Ivy could see Jotaro was struggling as the tip of the pen was beginning to enter his cheek.

"What the hell? How is she so strong?" he questioned as he continued to fight against her. "This isn't a woman's strength." he said as he took his other hand and placed it on the doctor's. She was foaming at the mouth, as they were in a stand still.

" _Ivy saw it, the same thing I did. Could it be a Stand?"_ Jotaro questioned in his mind. "Noriaki Kakyoin...was he the one who cut us on the stairs?"

"You are correct." Both Jotaro and Ivy turned their heads in the direction they heard his voice. Sitting on the windowsill, a smirk adorned his face.

"You're…" Jotaro spoke.

"Hey. Short time no see." his cold eyes looking directly at Jotaro, as he glanced towards Ivy. "I'm terribly sorry to get you involved in all this, but I have to take every precaution I can." He looked back at Jojo as he held a string puppet in his hand, "my Stand's possessed that woman and is controlling her." he moved the puppet as it flailed around. "Attacking it will mean hurting that woman, Jojo."

"You bastard….Just who the hell are you?" he asked as he kept the doctor's hand in place.

"Be grateful. I was thinking of possessing that young woman over there, but I decided to have mercy on her."

Ivy got goosebumps when she heard Kakyoin say that. To think he could have attempted to possess her. "You're a sick bastard!" Ivy shouted, she knew she had to do it. Her heart pounded against her ribs, as she thought about summoning her Stand.

"The name of my Stand is Hierophant Green. I am human, but my loyalty is to him...therefore I shall kill you!"

Without thinking Ivy charged towards him, "if you lay a finger on him," she drew back her right hand, "I'll kill you!" she yelled at Kakyoin, she felt no remorse for attacking someone who would try to attack her best friend. Looking at him dead in the eye, she launched her punch towards him as he didn't flinch. He slowly stood up, as he sneakingly snaked his free hand up and grabbed her throat as he lifted her off of the ground. Ivy clawed at his hand as she tried to kick him, but to no avail.

She could feel the tight pressure around her throat. "You should have stayed out of this," he told her as he tightend his grip making it harder for Ivy to breath.

Jotaro attempted to push the doctor off him, but she wouldn't budge. "You're fights with me, let her go!"

Kakyoin chuckled, as he threw Ivy across the room. She landed for a brief second on one of the beds, only to fall onto the ground. Gasping for air, she slowly got on her hands and knees as she mentally hit herself. _"If mom saw me do that, she would pissed."_

"Now then," Kakyoin snapped his fingers as the doctor started to go berserk. Screaming and shouting, Jojo was able to pull away from her. Blood dripping from the wound on his face. Ivy watched as he pulled the doctor towards him, as he kissed her. Ivy was stunned, as a surge or rage was beginning to boil. She watched him pull away as his Stand manifested, holding something in its teeth.

It looked to be a body of green energy with silver bands to define its shape better. "I won't hurt her." His stand continued to levitate up, pulling the Stand out of the doctor's body. "Now that I've dragged it out… I see.. It's just a worthless Stand that can't do anything but possess people." Jojo's Stand grabbed Hierophant Green's head in it's hand, "Kakyoin, this is your Stand? All green and striped. It looks like a shiny melon."

Ivy laughed to herself, as she agreed.

"You're going to regret dragging that out of her, Jojo."

"Don't try to act tough." Jojo turned towards him. "I can see my finger marks on your forehead." he told him, "If I go ahead and crush your Stand's head like a melon, it looks like your head would be crushed, too."

Ivy watched as Jotaro's Stand starting to crush Hierophant's head, as Kakyoin flinched in pain. She was impressed he could figure that much out just days after learning about his own Stand. "I'm gonna keep a grip on your for a while." Ivy heard Jotaro say, as she carefully walked closer to them. "I'll take you to the old man, I'm sure he'd love to meet you…" the window creaked a bit, as Ivy felt a chill run down her spine. Something didn't feel right.

Looking around she could hear what sounded like water splashing. "and I'd like to know more about Dio myself." Looking at Kakyoin's Stand she could see it. The window slammed shut, "green fluid is coming out of his Stand's hands?"

"I already told you, Jojo… that you would regret this. Feel the attack of my stand, Hierophant Green!"

"Don't make any weird moves!" Jojo yelled, as Ivy got some distance. A splashing green ray formed between Kakyoin's Stand's hands, as with one flick of it's wrists emerald gems were being shot towards Jojo as projectiles.

"Emerald Splash!" Jotaro's Stand appeared to have been his, as both it and Jotaro were knocked back into the wall, blood dripping from his mouth. The sound of glass breaking rang in Ivy's ears.

"Jojo!" Ivy rushed over to him, as a good portion of the wall was broken. She shook him a bit, "Jojo! Jojo! Are you ok?!" She could hear Kakyoin walking towards them.

"What do you think?" she glared at him, as he had that smirk once again on his face. "Emerald Splash, what looked like the bodily fluids of my stand, Hierophant Green, was a vision of destruction. It-"

"Shut your damn fucking mouth." Ivy said as she stood up. "All you do is talk and talk, and I'm sick of it." she told him as he didn't look amused. She knew what she had to do, "I wanted to keep this a secret for a bit longer, but it looks like I have no other choice."

Ivy's body started to glow that same dark purple aura. Jotaro sat up, as the two men felt the room get colder. "Lady Chaos!" they watched as a being emerged from the aura, as it stood behind Ivy, most of its body covered in what appeared to be a black fire burning cloak. A pair of bright purple eyes were glowing in the darkness of the cloak.

"So you finally show your Stand," Kakyoin said.


	5. Eyes of Memories

Ivy's body started to glow that same dark purple aura, as the two men felt the room get colder. "Lady Chaos!" they watched as a being emerged from the aura, as it stood behind Ivy, most of its body covered in what appeared to be a black fire burning cloak. A pair of bright purple eyes were glowing in the darkness of the cloak.

"So you finally show your Stand," Kakyoin said. As his eyes examined the new Stand before him. It didn't seem much taller than Ivy, most of its body was covered by the black fire cloak. It had human hands, with nails that were more than six inches long and resembled a spear as the tips looked as if they were filled down to razor sharp points.

The sound of metal chains clanking, as both men looked around only to barley see chain links around the wrists of Ivy's Stand. "You just gonna stand there or what?" She asked him as she slowly opened her eyes as a purple ring outlined her hazel eyes. Raising her right arm, Lady Chaos mimicked her movement as the flames that covered her body flowed towards her hand, revealing the form underneath.

Long dark blue hair draped from the top of her head to almost its knees, warrior style armor covered her body as the Stands upper body was wrapped with what appeared to be cloth bandages beneath. Black metal chains were wrapped around her wrists up her arms down to the waist, tying around in an almost belt like fashion. The flames in Lady Chaos's hand elongated as one side turned into a blade, "Chaos Scythe." Ivy whispered, snapping her fingers as Lady Chaos lunged towards Kakyoin.

Jumping back, his eyes widened in shock at the speed of Ivy's Stand within seconds its blade was a fraction on an inch away from his face. A surge of energy surrounded him and his Stand as the sound of loud cracks could be heard and seen forming around him, as he struggled to maintain his footing. Kakyoin couldn't feel any heat coming from the burning scythe, only the stinging pain of the cut that ran down his cheek. Retreating back behind Ivy, Lady Chaos still held onto her weapon as they watched Kakyoin touch the bleed wound. "Your Stand-" he barely had time to speak as Lady Chaos came towards him once again.

As the scythe was about to come down on his head, the tip of the blade inches from his head as Ivy felt the momentum stop. Silver and green hands appeared from above Kakyoin's head, part of Hierophant Green manifested holding the blade in place. The same surge of energy rushed around them again, as the cracks were multiplying. "Allow me to finish," Kakyoin said as Hierophant Green's serpentine tail wrapped around Lady Chaos throat. Ivy put her hands to her throat as Lady Chaos mimicked, trying to pry the tail away, the burning scythe forming back into the cloak cover. It was almost impossible to breathe.

"I will admit your Stand isn't exactly what I was expecting, but I have one thing to ask you." Kakyoin said in an eerie voice, as Hierophant's tail release Lady Chaos giving Ivy a chance to pull her out as she disappeared. Falling to her knees Ivy coughed as she was able to breathe. "Why did you now decide to show your Stand?"

Ivy froze at his question. She didn't to reveal her Stand now, but after seeing her best friend get hurt she couldn't hold back. "None of your damn business." She answered him, as she looked back at Jotaro, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She apologized.

Looking into his eyes he saw the purple ring around her eyes, but also something else. Jotaro staggered to stand, using the bit of the broken wall as a means of support.

"I'm surprised you can even stand Jotaro, my attack pierced through your Stand's chest. Your insides have been torn to shreds." Kakyoin said, as he glanced over at the doctor. "And that woman.." Ivy turned her attention to the doctor as she collapsed on the floor, blood seeping out of wounds that appeared instantly on her.

"What happened?!"

"I'm certain that I removed the Stand from her…" she heard Jotaro speak.

"I told you, attacking my Stand would mean hurting her. My Stand can reach further than both of your Stands, but it doesn't like open spaces." Kakyoin started to explain. "It prefers to hide within something. If you drag it out, it gets angry. That's why, when it came out from her throat, it hurt her." Kakyoin pointed his finger at Jotaro, "it's your fault, Jojo!"

Ivy was getting mad, she knew this wasn't Jojo's fault. "No it's not, don't try to put the blame on him!"

"If you had let me kill you in the first place, that woman wouldn't have been hurt. It's pathetic that you're even standing up, acting like you can continue to fight. You're nothing more than a sandbag about to pummeled by a skilled boxer, why bother even standing up I'm just gonna knock you down again."

Before Ivy could speak, Jotaro looked over at Ivy. It was a look she had only seen a handful of time, a look that this was going to be over very soon. "Look no one ever said, Jotaro Kujo, was a nice guy."

" _Except me…"_ Ivy thought to herself.

"I beat the crap out of people, more than I have to, some are even still in the hospital. I've had idiot teachers who like to talk big, so I taught them a lesson and they never came back to class. If I go to a restaurant and the foods bad I make it a policy to stiff them with the bill." Jotaro said, as Ivy watched his right hand make a fist, "but, even a bastard like me. Can spot true evil when he sees it. True evil are those who use the weak for their own gain and crush them when they're done with them. Especially an innocent woman," he point his finger at Kakyoin, "and that is exactly what you've done. Isn't it? And your Stand get to hide from the victim, the law and the consequences, that's why I will judge you myself!"

"I'm evil?" Kakyoin questioned. "See that's where you're wrong, evil is always the loser. It is the winner who has justice. The victor being the last man standing, and how you win in battle is irrelevant!" Kakyoin state as Hierophant Green manifested numerous tentacles as it shot them towards Ivy and Jotaro.

Both went in seperate directions as they tried to avoid being captured, Jotaro jumped off a desk and kick a table towards Kakyoin as his Hierophant Green caught it before it could hit him, as it immediately went towards him once again.

"Shit this isn't good," Ivy said to herself as she felt Hierophant Green wrapping around her wrist as it grabbed hold of her. "Let go!" she shout as Lady Chaos manifested behind her, wielding her scythe in hand as she slashed Ivy out of Hierophant Green's grasp, cuts appeared on Kakyoin's body as blood dripped from his wounds. Turning her attention towards Jotaro she saw, as he was caught by Hierophant Green now. "Oh no! Jojo!"

"Time to finish you off, and then when I'm done with you, I'll kill your friend next." Kakyoin said with a smile on his face. "See the loser is the evil one." Hierophant Green took the same pose as earlier as it was preparing to unleash another Emerald Splash.

"Really? The loser's evil?" Ivy could hear Jotaro speak as he wasn't fighting to get out of Hierophant Green's grasp.

"Emerald Splash!" Hierophant Green unleashed it's attack directly at Jotaro.

"Then let me show you!" Jotaro's Stand manifested in front of him as it crossed it's arms across it's muscular chest, as the emerald shards didn't pierce through its body and deflected them, roaring out as it appeared it didn't take any damage at all from the attack.

Kakyoin was stunned. "What? There's no way. No one can deflect the Emerald Splash!"

"Just how evil you are!" Jotaro's Stand charged towards Hierophant Green, as it grabbed hold of its neck and started to shake it around violently, the sound of something cracking filled the room. The damage reflected onto Kakyoin as blood coughed up a large amount of blood.

Jotaro's Stand made a fist, as it landed a solid hit into Hierophant Green's face, and continued to pummel it. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" It shouted with every hit.

"His Stand…" Ivy watched at it was ruthlessly beating up Kakyoin's Stand. "Is insane."

Jotaro's Stand threw Hierophant Green as it landed another blow to it's head, "I'll teach you justice with my Stand!" The shockwave of the blast was more than her Lady Chaos, as the entire school shook. Glass windows broke, as the foundation sounded like it was cracking, students were screaming in shock.

" _If I wasn't holding back, the whole school would have collapsed by now."_ Ivy thought to herself. Her eyes watched as Kakyoin was bleeding out from numerous wounds.

"Your Stand had incredible power." he said, as he fell to the floor.

"Caught me by surprise earlier, you scratch its chest a little. I'm glad my Stand isn't weak, but sometimes it feels like it can get more savage than I am." Jotaro said as he walked towards the doctor.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ivy asked him.

"She should be fine once her wounds are treated." he told her, as she was surprised that he didn't look angry with her. Ivy jumped at the sound of the alarm going off, as they both turned their attention to the destroyed doorway.

"What was that? A gas explosion? It came from the nurse's office! None of you leave the classroom!" they heard a teacher speak, as Ivy walked towards Kakyoin's body.

"We need to leave now." she told him, "I guess we just leave it to them."

"I'm ditching today." Jotaro said to Ivy, as he grabbed Kakyoin's body and carried him over his shoulder. "I've got to have him explain some things about Dio." he told her, as he jumped out of the window as he watched Ivy get her footing.

"I'm coming too." Ivy said, as she jumped down, following Jotaro as they both left the school grounds. "I just hope he's willing to speak after everything that happened today." They walked a distance in silence, as Ivy felt a bit tense. He hadn't said a single word to her about what happened, or about her Stand. "Jojo...I'm-"

"Save it." Jotaro stopped her. "I don't really care right now, what matters is we figure out what he knows."

Ivy shook her head. "I understand."

They soon arrived back at the Kujo residence, as they could hear Mrs. Kujo's voice. "Jotaro's totally thinking about me at school right now! I felt like I had a connection with my son just now!" she said in her cheerful voice, as Ivy giggled. Walking past the open door of the room they could see her hugging a picture frame close to her chest.

"I'm not thinking of you." he said, as Mrs. Kujo jumped back dropping the picture frame.

"Jotaro! Ivy! What about school? And who is that?" she asked, as she rushed up to them very concerned, especially the young man her son was carrying. "H-He's covered in blood! D-Don't tell me...you did that?" Looking down she saw the bloodied bandages around Ivy's leg, "Ivy what happened to you!?"

Looking down, she almost forgot she had the bandages on still. "It's nothing."

Jotaro walked along, "it's got nothing to do with you." Ivy followed right behind him, "I'm looking for the Old Man. Sucks having to find im in such a huge house."

"I think your grandfather is in the tea room, with Avdol." she informed him.

"Thanks Mrs. Kujo, we'll go check there." Ivy said to her.

Jotaro stopped, as Ivy saw him looking back at his mother. "Hey."

"Yes?" Mrs. Kujo responded.

"You look a little pale this morning. Are you alright?" he asked her, Ivy smiled. It was nice to see him, even if it was rarely, show his concerns.

A huge smile adorned Mrs. Kujo's face as she seemed overjoyed. "I'm fine, thank you!"

Entering the tea room, Ivy saw Mr. Joestar and Avdol sitting on the floor. Shock covered their faces as Jotaro placed Kakyoin on the ground, "what happened?" Avdol asked as he examined the injuries.

"He attacked us" Ivy stated. "When we were walking to school this morning he cut mine and Jotaro's leg, and then again in the nurse's office." She summarized.

"I see," Mr. Joestar said, as he shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry to say. It's too late for him." The room was silent for a moment, "he's not going to make it. He'll die in a few days." Looking up at Jotaro, Ivy could see that he wasn't pleased to hear those words. "Jotaro, it's not your fault. Look, the reason that this man swore loyalty to Dio and came to try and kill you both…" he placed his hand in Kakyoin's red hair, as he moved a small portion of it they could see it, "is right here!"

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Ivy shouted as a reddish-pink bud look to be ingrained in Kakyoin's forehead, it pulsated every so often. To her it had the shape of a tiny spider but with less legs and a bulbous head that appeared to be split into four sections.

"Old man, what the fuck is it?! Jotaro questioned. "You said that's the reason he swore loyalty to Dio?"

Avdol nodded his head, "this is a flesh bud, created from Dio's own cells. It connects to the person's tiny little flesh bud was implanted in his brain to influence his mind and actions." Avdol explained.

"Simply put that bud stirs him and awakens a certain feeling far beyond his control, CHARISMA!" Mr. Joestar shouted. "This sheer emotive power that drives a soldier to follow a dictator or a believer to put his faith in a corrupt cult," he pointed his finger at Kakyoin, "this young man revered Dio and that's why he swore allegiance to him." he sat back down shaking his head, "Dio is a charismatic figure, which means he can saw others with his overwhelming powers of attraction. He used that to order Kakyoin, to try and kill you us."

"Isn't there any way to remove it?" Ivy asked.

Mr. Joestar shook his head, "the brain is very delicate. If he moved while we were extracting it, we could inflict serious brain damage." He answered her.

"Jojo, Ivy," Avdol caught their attention as they looked towards him. "I need to tell you both something, four months ago while I was still there in Cairo I encountered Dio!"

"No way!"

"I am a fortune teller by trade, I have a shop in a souk called Khan el-Khalili. It was a full moon that night and there he was, he just stood at the top of the stairs outside of my shop silently. With eyes so cold it felt like he was invading my heart, golden hair and translucent alabaster skin and most of all a dubious sensuality the kind you wouldn't expect from a man. But because Mr. Joestar had warned me about him, I knew who he was, Dio, resurrected from the depths of the Atlantic!"

" _Man he really knows how to describe someone,"_ Ivy thought to herself.

"He knew that I possessed a Stand, and wanted me to show him. It was then that i found him to be truly terrifying. Every word he spoke calmed my heart, the dangerous sweetness in his voice is precisely what makes him so terrifying. I ran for my life, I didn't dare think of fighting him. I was very fortunate that I had prior knowledge of Dio, I was able to realize who he was and immediately jumped out a window that souk is a labyrinth but I know it like the back of my hand and thanks to that I was able to escape. Otherwise, I would have ended up like this young man, another follower controlled by a flesh bud." Avdol told them as it sent a cold chill to run through the room.

"You would have died a few years later, your brain completely devoured."

"Died?" Jotaro stood next to Kakyoin, "just wait a minute, Kakyoin here…" he summoned his Stand, "isn't dead yet." he kneeled down next to him, "Ivy I need you to hold his head." he told her, as she nodded and placed her hands on the sides of his head. "I'm going to pull it out using my Stand." he told them.

"Wait a minute Jotaro!" Mr. Joestar shouted.

"Stop!" Ivy shouted, as she looked at the two older gentlemen. The look of concern on their faces, "just trust him."

"I'll put it out without harming his brain," Jotaro said so all could hear. "My Stand moves with such precision that it can grasp even a bullet."

"Stop! That flesh bud is alive! Don't you realize why part of the flesh bud is outside of his body?" Mr. Joestar continued to shout, "that's why not even the best surgeons could extract it!"

Ivy watched as Jotaro's Stand grasped the flesh bud with it's thumb and forefinger, as it sent out a tentacle that pierced Jotaro's hand. "Jojo!"

"Hold him still Ivy!" he responded, as his Stand didn't budge.

"Oh shit!"

"The flesh bud just stabbed his hand!" Avdol shouted, as Ivy kept her grip trying to only stay focused on the task given to her. "This isn't good! Jotaro let go!"

"It will try to enter the brain of anyone who tries to extract it!" Mr. Joestar said as Ivy could see that same tentacle begin to move in Jotaro's hand.

Kakyoin opened his lavender eyes, as he looked stunned "you…" he spoke weakly.

"Don't move." Ivy told him, as he turned his gaze up to her. "If we fail to remove it, you're good as dead. She told him as Jotaro's Stand began to lift the flesh bud up as the tentacle went further up his arm, as she could see it getting close to his face.

"Let go, Jojo! It's gone up to your face!" Avdol shouted, as he tried to lunge towards Jotaro.

Extending his arm in front of him, "wait, Avdol!" Mr. Joestar stopped him. "My grandson is very impressive, it's entered his body, and yet he's completely calm. He isn't trembling, nor is his Stand. He moves with more precision and strength than I had anticipated." Ivy heard Mr. Joestar say, as the Stand began to pull the flesh bud out more.

One of the tentacle snapped, "just try to stay calm, it's almost out." Ivy reassured Kakyoin as he kept his gaze fixated at the ceiling. Ivy could see the tentacle move up Jotaro's cheek as she tried to keep calm herself, nothing good can happen if she panics.

Pulling the last bit of the flesh bud from Kakyoin's head, "he did it!" Jotaro's Stand pulled the rest of it from his body as it pulled it apart as it flew in the air for a second, as it appeared to be back towards Kakyoin.

"Overdrive!" Mr. Joestar shouted as hit it with his hand, a surge of electricity hit it as it quickly turned into dust. Letting go of Kakyoin's head, she supported him as he sat up.

"Why? Why did you risk your life to save me?" he asked Kakyoin as he touched his forehead.

They were both silent for a moment, "who knows? I'm not really sure myself."

Mrs. Kujo entered into the room a big smile on her face, "I brought the first aid kit!" she kneeled down next to Ivy and Kakyoin, as she opened it. "Ivy can you clean the wound while I get the gauze ready?" she asked as she handed her a rag and a bowl of water.

Nodding her head, she grabbed the rag and dipped it in the water. Carefully dagging the wound, she could see the look of remorse in his eyes. "Ivy...that's your name right?" he asked her as she grabbed another cloth to dry it up.

"Yes." she answered him, as Mrs. Kujo handed her a tube of antibiotic ointment and a cotton ball.

"I'm very sorry." he apologized to her, as she was a bit shocked. As she finished applying the ointment to the wound, Mrs. Kujo began to wrap the gauze around his head, ensuring it was in place.

"All done!" she announced in her cheery voice. "Kakyoin, is it? You should rest for a while. Stay the night tonight. Papa, please get his futon ready." she told her father.

"Huh? Why do i have to do that?" he asked her, looking a bit upset. "I've never like the idea of sleeping on the floor!" he hit the floor a couple of times, "Holly, replace the futon in my room with a real bed!" he demanded.

"Papa, you're in Japan, so please just get use to the Japanese way of doing things." she told her father as she patted the floor. "Oh, and call me 'Seiko'"

"What?"

"Holly comes from the word 'holy', which is "Seinaru" in Japanese. So all my friends call me 'Seiko'." she explained to him.

"What the hell is that?" Mr. Joestar didn't look very pleased, but she was telling the truth even her own mother addressed Mrs. Kujo as Seiko. "Holly is the wonderful I gave you mys-"

"If you don't call me Seiko from now on, I won't answer."

"Holly!?"

"Does it hurt, Kakyoin?"

I'm fine."

"Now Ivy, let me take a look at your leg I'm sure that it needs to be tended to." she said to her as Ivy shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." she told her, as she felt a cold glare on her. Turning around she saw Jotaro standing by the doorway.

"Don't be stubborn Ivy." he told her, as she slowly extended her leg.

Mrs. Kujo undid the bandages on Ivy's leg, she slowly unwrapped it as parts of it were sticking to her skin where the blood had dried. "Ivy it looks like whatever happened to you has almost healed." Mrs. Kujo said, as she looked carefully at her leg, there were a few cuts that were still apparent, and some that looked like they were as small as paper cuts. "I'll clean it up and put some ointment on there for the smaller ones", she told her as she nodded her head.

After finishing cleaning Ivy's leg she left the room, leaving the five of them together. "Ivy can I ask you a question?" turning her head towards Mr. Joestar she noticed something that she hadn't before, a strange aura dimly outlined his figure as she rubbed her eyes, though nothing changed. A sense of dread lay in the pit of her stomach as she didn't understand what she was seeing.

"Umm..sure."

"Your Stand," he paused as she dropped her head, locks of dark hair sliding past her shoulders. "What can you tell us about it?"

Ivy didn't answer as she knew that they were all expecting her to say something. "What do you want to know?"

"How about it's name?"

"Her name is Lady Chaos," she told them, as she summoned her Stand. She could hear both Avdol and Mr. Joestar gasp, as they both examined it. "The black flame cloak that covers most of her body can be used as a weapon, for example," she snapped her fingers as the flames pulled away from her form into a scythe, exposing Lady Chaos's form. "Each blow of her scythe sends a shockwave of energy."

"I see," Mr. Joestar said, as he watched Ivy's Stand release the scythe as it covered it's body once again. "Is that the only weapon it can form?"

Nodding her head, "yes, so she's really good at close range fighting."

"Ivy," she turned her head towards Avdol. "How long have you known of your Stand abilities?"

She pondered it for a moment, they were asking her a lot of questions. It almost felt like they didn't trust her, but after what happened today she knew she had to tell them everything. "Since I was about seven years old, sometime before I moved to Japan with my family. A bookshelf almost fell on me, and that's when my Stand first appeared." she remembered.

"I see so you began to manifest it since you were a child." Mr. Joestar muttered, "I must say for you to be able to control it from a young age, it must've been difficult for you to learn how to control your powers.

Shaking her head, "not necessarily. For a long time I've only known of Lady Chaos as a spirit, it wasn't until you two came to Japan that I knew she was really a Stand. I wonder why she didn't tell me?" she asked herself.

"Who's she?" Jotaro asked, Ivy felt nervous to answer but she knew it was time.

"My mother."

"Your mother was a Stand user?"

"She was the one who trained me." she told them.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Standing in the backyard of their home in Japan, Ivy looked at her mother as she stood a few feet across from her. She wore her plaid white and blue apron over her dark blue house dress, her long dark hair pulled into a bun as her purple and hazel eyes looked upon her daughter, as she could see the blue outline of her daughter. "Ivy you sure about this?" she asked her young daughter as she saw her nod her head._

" _Come on mommy, you're the one who said I have to train!" a nine year old Ivy shouted, as she was still wearing her blue school dress. Her young eyes watched as her mother summoned her own spirit by her side. It still looked rather interesting, it was about as tall as her mother. A plain mask covered its face, as its body was covered in flames. "Don't hold back!"_

 _Nodding her head, "go!" her mother's spirit launched towards Ivy as she placed her hand in front, the hand of her spirit appeared as the barrier deflected the rapid attacks that hit her. She could feel the back of her head pounding at the same speed as her mother's spirit's attacks as it ceased and pulled back._

 _Charging towards her mother, Ivy jumped up extending her leg as she attempted to kick her mother. Side stepping from her daughter, she called forth her spirit as it caught Ivy in its fiery arms. "You're still too eager to strike, remember you need to evaluate your opponents moves and then make the correct judgement." her mother explained, as Ivy smirk._

 _Turning around she could see it, her own daughter's spirit fully manifested as it appeared to be as small as her daughter. Holding a black fire scythe, it swung vertically. She watched as her mom skillfully dodge the strike using a back handspring as she was released from the spirits grasp._

" _Not bad, huh?" she asked her mother, as her mother walked up to her and patted her head. She could see the smile on her mom's face, she was the first person to see her spirit like that._

" _Cleaver, but don't think that trick will work most of the time. Sometimes begin caught by the enemy is a good idea, but if you don't know who you're dealing with it could be the last decision you make."_

 _Holding her daughter close, Ivy hugged her mom as she clearly heard her mother whisper something. "I pray...you don't inherit my cursed eyes."_

 _ **Flashback over…**_

"My mother taught me, all she could from controlling my Stand to close combat." she said, as the men seemed a bit surprised.

"There's just one more thing I need to ask you," Avdol told her. "When we first met I noticed you were about to summon your Stand, but at the last minute you called it back. Why did you do that?"

"Easy, it wasn't my fight." she answered him. "Anyone else want to ask me anything before I leave?" she asked them as she stood up and walked towards the doorway. Looking up at Jotaro, she could see that he had something to say, as well as seeing a dark purple outline around him. "What?"

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked her. He didn't recall seeing the purple outline around her eyes til today, and the fact that they still remained made him a bit curious.

Placing a hand to her face, Ivy quickly walked over to the desk in the tea room as she pulled out a small pocket mirror from it. Opening it she examined her eyes as she saw it, she had never noticed it before. Just until today her eyes were normal, "I….I have my mom's eyes….the eyes she claims were...cursed"

* * *

Hey guys!

So I feel like I have to explain a little here, so Ivy's eyes...yes… it came to me as an idea one day to have something unique about my character, and I thought why not have something to do with eyes and since only Stand users can see other Stands, I thought hey why not have something about learning of an ability that's both good and bad that the character will have to learn how to use and develop as her own tool.

That's as much as I'm willing to tell you guys about the eyes, I hope you guys liked it please favorite and review it does help motivate me to continue to writing more sometimes and if you guys have any questions or anything feel free to put them in the reviews and I'll be more than happy to answer them on the next update!


	6. Curse of The Past

The sun was still high in the sky as Ivy sat before the two headstones. She didn't know how looking she was there, she just sat there quietly. "I wish….." her words broke the silence, "I wish you told me about these eyes mom. I don't know to do about them." Her mother would always say she didn't want her to inherit them, but three years later they awoke in her.

"Why did it have to be now? Why couldn't have been before you and dad died, so you could tell me more. Maybe even what those outlines mean…." She saw them on everyone back at the Kujo residence, even ever so faintly on Mrs. Kujo herself.

Standing up she brushed the dirt off her clothes, ensuring her uniform was still in order. "I don't know why, but I get a bad feeling about something." Ivy said to herself as she grabbed the cigarette she tucked behind her ear. Pulling the little book of matches she hid in her sleeve, Ivy broke off the last match.

Looking back at her parents grave she gave it a sad smile, "I'll be back in a couple of days to bring you both some flowers." she said to it, knowing she wasn't going to receive a response.

Striking it against the strip, she brought up the flame, lighting the cigarette. Inhaling the drag she pulled from the burning ember, she slowly exhaled, making her way out of the cemetery. It was all so confusing to her, "maybe...maybe mom has something written down about them….back home."

Setting her course towards her childhood home, a sense of worry and sorrow filled her heart. Every since that accident she had only been home for one week, after that Mrs. Kujo helped her pack anything she needed and moved her into their spare room. She's stayed with them ever since.

Ivy could see the roof of her parents house, as she was quickly approaching the metal gate. Parts of it were rusted, as she kneeled down on the ground and felt around for the lose piece of stone tile. Feeling an unevenness, she lifted it up showing that the emergency key was still there as she used it to unlock the gate.

Taking a deep breath, the hairs on her body stood up as she carefully opened the gate. The light squeaking of each inch it moved showed how long that no one had entered this property. Closing the gate behind her, Ivy took a moment as she examined everything around her. The once perfectly cut and trimmed grass was now overgrown and dead, as it came up to about her waist.

Paint on the house had faded with the years of neglect, as even parts of it were breaking off. Each step she took was filled with pain, the rundown remains of her parents home was terrifying to see. Walking up to the door, she carefully turned the door knob as it was still unlocked as she stepped inside.

Every memory of her parents rushed before her eyes, the birthday parties they celebrated, the laughs of her father's joking ways of tending to the yard. Times when she ran into the gates screaming with joy or crying in sadness, and everyday as she and her parents left to do what they needed to do they would, their voice echoed in her head of 'I love you'.

The pungent smell of dust and mildew filled her nostrils. Looking at drawers and the picture frames that were still on the wall, Ivy saw a large amount of dust had accumulated on them. Walking down the familiar hallway she entered into the living room, tears began to fill her eyes as she could clearly see the day that her world was thrown into chaos. Where she stood crying, holding onto her best friend, praying in her heart that it was a dream.

But it wasn't.

Ivy left the living room, as she walked up the staircase that was to her right. Entering onto the second floor, she walked to the end of the hallway passing the door that lead into her bedroom as she stopped. Her parents a room. She hadn't entered it in years, as her hand slowly reached out to grab the doorknob, pushing the door open.

The king size bed was barren, as all the pictures lay on the empty dresser face down. Ivy laughed to herself, she remembered the day her father finally convinced her mother of getting beds in their house. Despite her mother originally being from Japan and her father from the West Coast of America, she was never really fond of having beds but somehow her father won and when she came home from school, instead of a futon there was a queen size bed in her room.

Turning her attention to the dresser, she carefully pulled open each drawer as she looked them all only to find them filled with her parents clothes and her fathers' collection of extra wallets that he had obtained over the years. Ivy walked over to the closet door as she pulled it open, turning the switch on as light illuminated the dark room. Her parents clothes were still on the hangers and shelves just as they were the day they had left, Ivy combed through every inch of the closet as she stopped herself as her hands felt a familiar texture.

Carefully pulling it out, she saw it. Soft and ever so silky as the day she had last seen it, her mother's silk scarf. It still looked as new as the day her father had brought it home for her, it was a gift for her. One that he had asked Ivy's opinion on, Ivy recalled her mother had always said she wanted a pretty scarf that she could tie around her neck for a splash of color or use to cover her head when it was hot in the summer to cover her head, and her father surprised her with it. Occasionally she'd even let Ivy borrow it.

Ivy held the long, silky lavender scarf to her chest as she sat there for a moment. This was something that meant so much to her, it was the only thing she had to remember her mother and father by. Picking herself up, Ivy exited the closet. "There's nothing here that says anything about my eyes," Ivy said to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror, the purple ring still illuminated around her eyes. Looking down at the scarf in her hands, she felt a small bit of joy "I hope you don't mind if I hold onto this for awhile mommy," she whispered as a single tear fell from her eye, landing on the scarf.

Each step she took as she left the house felt like they were getting heavier and heavier, as she exited from the house. It was both painful and nostalgic to finally come back to the home she once shared with her family, but she knew she wasn't ready to come back completely. Ivy carefully opened the gate.

"Huh?" she gasped as she saw a familiar figure standing on the other side, "Jojo?" He stood there, as he watched her close the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said to her, as he noticed the scarf in her arms. "That belonged to your mom."

Ivy nodded her head, as they both stood there in silence for a moment. "Jotaro….you're not mad at me….are you?" she asked him, as she saw he didn't look upset or anything. "I'm sorry I never told you about my Stand when yours began to manifest, I was going to but I didn't know how." she explained to him, as she saw him take a few steps back towards his house.

"Ivy I can't be mad at you." he stopped, as he glanced back at her. A hint of joy lite up her face, "I'm just glad you can control it better than your temper."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she questioned him, as she followed him back home.

* * *

The sun shined bright in the early hours of the morning, as Ivy slept peacefully. "Holy! Holy!" Ivy sat up in her futon as the sound of Mr. Joestar yelling woke her. "Holy!" she heard his voice outside her door as she pulled the blanket off her body.

"Mr. Joestar!" she slammed her door open as he stopped in the middle of the walkway. Locks of dark black blue hair obstructing her vision."Some of us are still trying to sleep here!" she yelled as she never liked being woken up by loud noises.

"Oh sorry Ivy," he apologized as it appeared he had a pair of Jotaro's pants in his hand. "I'm looking for Holy have you seen her?" he asked.

Ivy shook her head, as a couple locks of hair fell out of the bun. "Seeing how I just got woken up, I haven't!"

He scratched his head, "that makes sense, by the way shouldn't you be getting ready for school? I saw that my grandson is already awake." he mentioned as Ivy immediately shut her door closed.

Ivy could feel her whole body was stilled riddled with exhaustion after yesterday's events as she laid down on her futon, burying her face in the pillow. _"Just a few more minutes to close my eyes and let myself relax,"_ she thought to herself as she was quickly out like a light once again.

The door to her room quietly slid open and shut, as they approached her. Her body sprawled out on her blanket, as her face was hidden in the pillow. Kneeling down before her, a hand touched her shoulder as it gently shook her. Ivy grumbled, turning onto her side towards them as the hand shook her once again. "Five more minutes," she mumbled. Cold green eyes examined her, most of her hair was pulled into messy bun as her bangs covered her left eye, the large oversized shirt covered most of her, but still manage to show off some of her curves as her pajama bottoms only reached to the middle of her thighs.

Being shaken again, Ivy's eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed. "Can't you-!" she stopped, as she saw Jotaro kneeling before her. He looked like he was almost ready, all he didn't have on was his jacket and his hat. Ivy could see the definition in his muscular arms, and the outline of his abs though the dark sleeveless shirt he had on. Realizing she was still in her night clothes, Ivy's face burned as she knew she was clearly blushing from embarrassment. "Can't you at least knock before entering!" she shouted, as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, despite being shorter than most girls Ivy knew she had one aspect that made many jealous.

"Just get ready," he told her as he left her room, Ivy laid back on her futon as she shook her head. Every time he woke her up, she had to be wearing something that made her feel self conscious about her appearance. Getting out of bed, Ivy examined herself in the mirror. The bagginess of the shorts did help show off her tone legs, and her shirt was tight around her chest. Ivy shook her head,

" _I don't care that I have nice legs, or have a nice face….I just hate having such a large chest for my size."_ Ivy thought to herself. Once showered and dressed, Ivy walked down the walkway back towards her room as she was almost ready to leave. Something caught her eye as she saw a silver spoon laying on the ground outside of the kitchen area. Walking over to it, she could feel a slight cold chill leaving the room as she carefully approached.

"Is everything ok?" she asked as she looked inside the room. Ivy's eyes widened in shock. There on the ground Avdol held Mrs. Kujo in his arms, she looked pale as she rushed over to them, without even touching her she could feel the heat radiating from her body. "What happened to her?" she asked him as she could see a green aura surrounding her body, as transparent green thorn vines appeared behind her neck, climbing and then fading away. "Is that-?"

Seeing the room getting darker, Ivy and Avdol turn their gazes towards the doorway as they could see both Jotaro and Mr. Joestar standing there. The brim of Jotaro's hat covered his eyes and Mr. Joestar's where filled with sorrow. "She...has a Stand? Oh...Holy…" Grabbing onto his grandson's coat Mr. Joestar turned towards him, pushing his grandson against the wall behind him, "nnnnnooooo!" she shouted his head sinking as Ivy could see his clenched hands trembling.

"Mr. Joestar…." she whispered, as he heard his voice get choked up as it sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

"This is the one thing I feared the most…." he said, as he tried to keep his composure. "This is the very last thing I ever wanted to happen," the sound of defeat lingered in his words. "My daughter had developed a Stand as well…. I've always known….she's too weak. She can't withstand it, I knew if this day came it would destroy her. She doesn't have the strength to repel Dio's curse."

Ivy brought her hand to her eyes, _"so that outline….could it mean that….the aura shows if someone is a Stand user?"_ she asked herself mentally.

"Tell me. What can we do?"Jotaro demanded, as he pulled his grandfather's hands off of him.

"Okay…." Mr. Joestar took a step back, taking a deep breath. "To start we have to find Dio, the only way is to break this curse is to find Dio and kill him!"

"Avdol quickly, we need to get Mrs. Kujo to her room." Ivy told him, as Avdol picked up Mrs. Kujo as they all left the kitchen with Ivy leading the way. Sliding the door open, Ivy moved the red and white blanket off of the futon as Avdol placed Mrs. Kujo down. "I need you guys to bring me a hot water bottle, along with some clean small towels and a bowl of water please. I'll change her out of her clothes and into something else." she told the men as they quickly left the room.

Ivy rushed over to Mrs. Kujo's drawers as she grabbed a change of clothes and rushed over. Ivy changed her clothes as she took off her golden hoop earrings and placed the blanket back over her, "here's the stuff!" Avdol announced as they placed everything by her side.

"I need one of you to hold her head," she said as Mr. Joestar came over beside his daughter and lifted her head up, Ivy placed the hot water bottle on top of the pillow along with one of the clean towels as Mr. Joestar carefully placed her head down. Grabbing another towel Ivy dropped it in the bowl of cool water as she ringed it out making sure it wasn't too wet or dry before folding it and placing it on Mrs. Kujo's forehead. "There that should help with her fever."

"Thank you Ivy," Mr. Joestar thanked her, as she nodded her head. "Now...finding Dio is the hard part. No matter how many times I try he's always hiding in the darkness." he told them as he pulled out a couple different pictures of Dio, the background being darker than a starless night. "Every spirit photo I take, the background is black." Ivy watched Avdol pick up a picture, "we won't be able to locate him with my photographs."

"We've tried various methods to analyze them, but with this darkness we always come up with nothing." Avdol told them, as Ivy shook her head.

"Hey, you should have mentioned this to me sooner." Jotaro spoke up as he took the picture from Avdol's hand. "Let me look, I might be able to find out," he summoned his Stand to his side "what's hiding in that darkness." Within a split second of examining the picture, "it's found something in the shadows," he said as he walked over to his mother's desk and pulled out a small notebook and a pencil.

"That was fast…"

"My Stand came move accurately enough to pull a flesh bud from someone's brain, and catch a bullet." he opened up the notebook as his Stand took the pencil from his hand, "let's have it sketch what it sees."

Light rapid scratching filled the silence as Ivy approached Jotaro, watching as his Stand's quick rapid movements were creating the image. "No way!" Avdol shouted. "It saw a fly through all that."

"Yeah, but how in the world is a fly going to help us?" Mr. Joestar questioned.

"I've seen this fly before." Avdol spoke, "do you have an encyclopedia?" he asked Jotaro.

"We do have a library," he answered him. "Ivy him where it is."

Nodding her head, "right." both she and Avdol ran out of the room, along the walkways as they crossed to the otherside of the house. Ivy slid on the floor as she stopped before the set of large doors and pushed them open, "here it is. Every book you can imagine, all the encyclopedias should be on that shelf." she told Avdol as she pointed to the closet book shelf on the right.

"I'll get started, I'll be back shortly." he told her, as Ivy was about to make her way back as she stopped. Before her stood Kakyoin, as he appeared to be in much better shape than yesterday.

"Ka-Kakyoin?"

He paid no attention to Ivy, as he stood before the doorway of the library. A serious look covering his face. "You seem to be doing well." he said, as he continued skimming through the book in his hand. "Sorry, but I'm a little busy right now."

"Is it really possible for your own Stand to kill you?" that questioned caused Ivy to freeze, as she anticipated what Avdol may say next.

"It is." Ivy gasped at his words, "in the past, I have seen many people suffer that fate. Right now, it's just her back, but eventually that Stand, growing like a fern, will slowly bind Mrs. Holy's entire body. She will suffer high fevers and various illnesses, and then fall into a coma from which she'll never awaken, and die."

Ivy's blood ran cold, the person whom she knew as a second mother could possibly die from this Stand that was now beginning to manifest. " A normal human would die of something unseen and unknown," Avdol continued. "No skilled doctor would be able to treat them. No one, not you nor I, can do anything about it. But there is still hope." Avdol said as he placed the book down and grabbed another one. "It will take about fifty days for her to reach that state. We will find and kill Dio before that happens. If we are able to destroy the connection to Dio's Stand, we can save her!"

Rushing back to Mrs. Kujo's room, Ivy could feel her painful scars of the past beginning to burn. She knew she couldn't handle it if Mrs. Kujo died. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen to Jotaro. "S-She lost consciousness again." she heard Mr. Joestar say as she walked into the room. "She's acting cheerful, but she's burning up. The way she acted confirms it." Ivy wasn't surprised, no matter what Mrs. Kujo was the most cheerful person she knew it was something that had helped soothe her heart after losing her parents.

"Mr. Joestar, I've found it!" Avdol announced as he rejoined them.

 _The Nile Ue Ue Fly. Mainly found along the river banks of the Nile River. The ones with the stripes on their legs are known as the Aswan Ue Ue Flies._

"Egypt?" Mr. Joestar questioned.

"And I've narrowed it down to the Aswan area." Avdol said. "Dio is most likely there."

"So he is in Egypt…" they all looked towards Kakyoin, as he leaned against the open door.

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Joestar asked.

"The flesh bud was planed in my brain three months ago. My family and I were visiting Egypt to see the Nile River, that's where I met Dio." Kakyoin explained.

"You were in Egypt as well?" Avdol muttered. "It appears that Dio doesn't plan on leaving Egypt." Avdol summarized.

"So when are we leaving? Because I'll be going with you." Kakyoin announced, as Ivy too made up her mind.

"Seriously? Why would you want to do that?" Jotaro asked.

A grin adoned Kakyoin's face, "to be completely honest, i have no idea why I want to either. It's just something I feel compelled to do. Let's just say you opened my eyes," Kakyoin said as he pointed towards the bandages on his forehead.

"Count me in too." Ivy said, as the men looked at her with curiosity.

"No you're not." Jotaro said, as Ivy glared at him. "You need to stay here."

Ivy stood up as she approached Jotaro, "look Jotaro, your mom has been a second mother to me since we were kids. If it wasn't for her helping me and taking me in after the accident I don't know where I would be now. I need to go with you, I need to pay back my debt of gratitude for the years of kindness and love that your mom has given me." Ivy told him, as she locked eyes with him.

He could see a fire burning in her eyes, Jotaro knew he couldn't change her mind once she has it set on something. "Ivy….you sure?"

Nodding her head, "besides having another Stand user may come in handy."

"Jojo's mother, Holy has an ability to calm a person's soul. People feel at ease when she is nearby….this may sound awkward, but if I were to fall in love, I'd like it to be with someone like her. I feel like I need to protect her, I'd want to see her happy, kind smile." Kakyoin said, as Avdol grunted in agreement.

"Indeed."

"We're leaving immediately!" Mr. Joestar announced as Ivy bolted out of the room as she heard Mr. Joestar asked Jotaro to get him a phone. Rushing into her room Ivy grabbed a black leather backpack from her closet, as she pulled the drawers open she grabbed some changes of clothes. She stuffed her wallet in her backpack, as she stopped for a split second.

Her mother's scarf

"Ught! I don't have a minute to debat!" She said to herself, as she grabbed it without a second thought, she loosely wrapped the scarf around her neck as she ran up to the guys standing at the gate. Throwing her bag on her back, she could see four black cars pull up as numerous people got out and rushed into the Kujo house.

"We can trust them they're doctors from the Speedwagon Foundation," Mr. Joestar said. "They're going to stay with her, and take care of Holy around the clock." He told them as Ivy felt a sense of relief.

Avdol approached Jotaro, "Jojo since I am a fortune teller by trade, I would like to name your Stand before we go." He said to him.

"Huh? Name it?"

"With the tarot, cards of fate. Do not look, but let chance guide your choice." he explained, as he handed the deck of cards to Jotaro, "It will not only suggest to us your destiny, but also the abilities of your Stand." Ivy watched as Jotaro grabbed half of the deck and grabbed the first card. "The star card, I shall name your Stand, Star Platinum!"

 _Jotaro Kujo,_

 _Stand Name: Star Platinum_

 _Abilities: precision in movement and extreme strength_

 _Joseph Joestar_

 _Stand name: Hermit Purple_

 _Abilities: spirit photography_

 _Mohammed Avdol_

 _Stand Name: Magician's Red_

 _Ability: fire and heat_

 _Noriaki Kakyoin_

 _Stand Name: Hierophant Green_

 _Abilities: long distance possession and Emerald Splash_

 _Ivy Layne_

 _Stand Name: Lady Chaos_

 _Abilities: close range fighting and Chaos Scythe_

"All right, we're off!" Mr. Joestar shouted, "let's go!" They all walked towards the cars. Splitting into two groups, Avdol and Mr. Joestar got into one car. Leaving Ivy, Jotaro, and Kakyoin to get into the other one, as it quickly sped away from the Kujo Residence.

Looking out the window, Ivy could see the cemetery where her parents graves were as she placed a hand up to the glass. _"I'm sorry mommy, daddy….but….it looks like I'll be somewhere else on the anniversary of your departure."_ Ivy thought to herself, as she had no idea where this journey would take them, and what challenges lay ahead, but what she did know was that no matter what she would help ensure Mrs. Kujo's safety.

A few hours later, the gang where on a plane. Ivy calmed herself as she had a slight fear of flying, it wasn't something she enjoyed. Even when she moved to Japan flying wasn't exactly for her. Feeling someone sit next to her, she looked over and felt a little relieved. "Jojo...I thought you were gonna sit next to your grandpa?" she said to him as she watched just lean back in his seat.

"He was being annoying," he told her, as she shook her head. "You're still scared of flying...aren't you?"

Ivy paused, "I mean sort of, but it shouldn't be that bad…." she told him, as they could hear the pilot over the intercom.

"Attention passengers we will be departing soon, please turn your attention to the flight attendants as they…" Ivy paid no attention as she watched as the plane was slowly backing out of the terminal. Looking back, she remembered she held onto her mother's hand during most of takeoff.

The plane began to pick up speed, as it lifted off of the ground and into the skies. Ivy tightened her grip on the arm rest as she felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach. Feeling a hand on top of hers, she looked as she saw Jotaro's hand covered her own. It was a simple gesture, but one that brought her immense relief. Glancing behind her, she felt something.

" _What's this?"_ she asked herself as she could see a strange grey energy slightly manifesting in the back of the plane. Rubbing her eyes, she looked again as it energy was gone. _"I know I saw something….but what?"_ Ivy didn't know what to think, _"I pray my eyes aren't telling me….that there's a Stand user besides us on the plane."_


	7. Fear in the Sky

They had been on their flight for a few hours, as all seemed to be asleep. Ivy had the blanket covering most of her body, as she slept peacefully. The cabin was filled with darkness, as a dim light from the floor barely illuminated the space. Not a sound resonated in the interior of the cabin, as it was filled with an eerie silence.

Mr. Joestar and Jotaro were wide awake, as they knew that something was wrong. Moments ago they both had a feeling that someone was watching them, as the malevolent feeling confirm their suspicions.

"Buzzz….buzzz…." Ivy stirred a bit, as the light buzzing woke her up.

"Buzz….buzzz…." Opening her eyes, she looked around for a second. An icy chill ran down her spine.

"There it is again," she whispered, as she could see the same eerie grey aura from earlier whipped around the cabin, disappearing and reappearing as she quietly stood up. Seconds later she could see the other looking around, as well as the sound continued buzzing. "I take it you guys noticed it as well." Ivy said as they all nodded their heads.

The buzzing didn't cease as it seemed like it surrounded them. Squinting her eyes Ivy tried to spot the aura again as she, could see the fading string of gray energy shoot from one side of the cabin and fade away. _"What good are these eyes, if I can't even see what I need?"_ she thought to herself.

Jotaro stood up, "is that...a rhinoceros beetle?" he questioned. As Ivy looked in the direction as he was, as she saw it. The grey aura was concentrated in a small ball, as wisps of energy danced around it. "No...a stag beetle!"

Mr. Joestar look over at Avdol, "do you think that's a Stand?" he asked. "Are we already encountering another Stand user?"

"It's very possible, it could be a bug-shaped Stand." Avdol answered.

"It has to be…." Ivy said as eyes were drawn towards her. "I can see it's aura….it's been here since we got on the plane." she whispered. Tension was thick in the air, as her eyes watched it move around the cabin.

"You saw it?" she heard Kakyoin ask.

Nodding her head, "at first I thought I was seeing things...but there's no doubt that the eerie feeling I've had….it has to be coming from that thing." Ivy looked away for a split second. _"Maybe I can find the user…."_ she thought to herself. There weren't many people on the flight in general but still, she couldn't see the grey aura anywhere.

"It hid in the shadow of the seat…." Mr. Joestar spoke, as everyone was on high alert.

All eyes looking for the stag beetle. No one spoke a single word as all they could see were sleeping faces in the sea of seats. Jotaro took a few steps up the aisle, as Ivy moved out of her seat as well. Standing with their backs towards each other, Ivy continued to search as she heard the buzzing again but it sounded very close. Looking up she saw it. It's body was huge, much bigger than the size of a normal stag beetle but even in the darkness the stag beetles body was darker. A strange illuminating blue color shone off it's back, with piercing orange eyes.

"Jojo! It's on the side of your head!" Kakyoin said, as Ivy froze. The aura outlined it, as she couldn't take her eyes off of the bug. It was so close to them and yet they failed to realize it. "I-It's huge! It has to be a Stand." Jumping back, Ivy gave herself a bit of distance as she continued to try to locate the user.

A dark golden liquid was beginning to secret from the bugs mouth, "I can't believe that the bug is a Stand…." Ivy spoke, as she could see fang like teeth in the bugs mouth. It looked hungry, like it was about to go on a feeding frenzy as something was starting to emerge.

"It's disgusting…" Jotaro said, as his eyes locked onto the Stand. "But leave this to me."

"Be careful, I've heard there is a user of a bug Stand that like to rip out the tongues of its victims." Avdol warned him.

"Star Platinum!" Summoning his Stand to his side it reached out to grab the bug as it quickly evaded. All of them were shocked by the speed of the Stand's reaction.

"It dodged!" Avdol shouted. "It's faster than Star Platinum whose speed and precision are such that it can catch a bullet!"

They all knew this wasn't good, for a Stand to be faster than Star Platinum. Even if it may seem possible, the sense of worry flooded over them as this was their first enemy. "It has to a Stand. That bug is a Stand!" Kakyoin said.

"No shit, a bug that big and ugly isn't exactly normal." Ivy responded. The stag beetle went into hiding once again as they all carefully observed their surroundings. Catching a glimpse of the Stand, it was heading straight for her, "Lady Chaos," summoning her Stand to her aid. Converting the flames around its body into a scythe, Ivy moved her hand in a circular motion as Lady Chas spun the scythe as fast as it could, as the enemy Stand shot right past Lady Chaos. "How?" Ivy whispered to herself.

They all watched as Lady Chaos stopped moving, the enemy Stand vanished into the darkness as Ivy felt a burning pain on her left arm. Looking at her Stand she could see a part of Lady Chaos's exposed arm that appeared to be cut, her eyes carefully looked at her upper arm as she saw blood seeping from her uniform. "It managed to hurt Ivy!" Avdol stated, as she grabbed her arm.

" _Fuck! When did that thing get me, I barely saw it!"_ Ivy thought to herself, as she kept applying pressure to the wound. She knew it wasn't to deep, "I think that bug is just trying to show off." Ivy told them, as she continued to search.

"If that's the case we need to find the user now, the question is how are we going to do that?" Mr. Joestar questioned, with so many people on the flight it was impossible to tell who was the user and who wasn't. One false judgement could mean disaster.

"I'm trying to locate them Mr. Joestar, but my eyes…. I can't seem to find them...all I can really see is that bug's Stands aura." Ivy told him, as she looked all over the cabin numerous times and still couldn't see the energy of the one controlling the Stand. Before she was able to see auras around the men, but it wasn't making sense why she couldn't see the enemy.

"It's attacking!" Kakyoin alerted them as it appeared before Star Platinum. A spear shot out from its mouth as Star Platinum put up its hand in order to try and catch the attack. They all watched as it went through Star Platinum's hand like it was nothing as it was heading directly for Jotaro.

"Oh no! Jojo!"

"Jotaro!"

The spear of the bug Stand shot towards Star Platinum's mouth as Ivy could see blood dripping from Jotaro's lip. It's teeth held the spear of the Stand, preventing it from going any further. "Looks like it stopped the Stand's attack with its teeth, but…."

"Since it tried to bite off Jotaro's Stand's tongue… it must be him!" Avdol spoke up. "The one who possess the tarot card of the Tower, the one that depicts a Stand that suggests destruction, calamity and the end of a journey: Tower of Gray!" Ivy could see the look of concern in Avdol's face. "Tower of Gray commits mass murders, making them look like accidents. The airplane crash that happened last year in England causing three hundred deaths, is thought to have been its work. I had heard rumors,but it seems he's working with Dio!" Avdol explained.

" _So this guy likes to cause accidents…."_ Ivy could feel her curiosity spike.

"ORA!" with a single shout Star Platinum began to bombard the bug Stand with a relentless attack of punches as Ivy gave them more distance, as Lady Chaos stayed behind her. "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Each punch seemed to make contact with the spear like tongue, as they watched fly a distance away.

"It was able to dodge each of the attacks!" Avdol said, as the cabin started to feel colder. "It's so fast."

"Hehehe…." a menacing laugh filled the quietness of the dark cabin, as they didn't recognize the male sounding laugh. "Even if you had ten guns to shoot bullets from one centimeter away, they would not be able to touch my Stand!" the voice spoke. "Not that you could kill a Stand with a gun, anyways. You're all going to die with the rest of these weaklings."

Ivy gasped, she could see the malevolent aura surrounding it. A pungent gray energy that completely surrounded it, just the sight of it made her sick to her stomach. She looked over at Mr. Joestar as seemed completely focused, as his eyes skimmed all the passengers on the plane.

All eyes locked onto the bug Stand, as it quickly vanished along with the gray aura surrounding it. The buzzing sound resonated once again in the cabin, Kakyoin gasped as they all locked in the direction he was, "heads up. It's over there now"

The Stand laughed once again, as it disappeared behind the seat of a sleeping male passenger. "What's it planning to do?" Jotaro questioned, as they could feel the tension and anxiety between each other.

"No. It can't be." Avdol whispered.

The sounds of four individuals gasped, as the sound of the fabric ripping and bones breaking followed. Ivy watched as their bodies lay lifelessly, as the Stand held their tongues with it's own. Blood and saliva dripped from each one as it continued to laugh. The sight of it made her feel weak, but also infuriated.

"Bingo! Got their tongues! Now for the best part!" Tower of Gray mused, flying to the back wall of the plane, it slapped the blood dripping tongues against it. The sound the organ being dragged against the wall, was only slightly muffled from the Stand's laughter, as it began spelling out a word in the thick crimson liquid.

 **Massacre! Its definition, to kill everyone**

"No!" Ivy could hear the shakiness in Kakyoin's voice. "It actually did it."

Ivy took a deep breath, her eyes locked onto the Stand. "So...you enjoy killing people...making families suffer and agonize over losing their loved ones." Ivy spoke. Something snapped in her, as the chains around Lady Chaos's body started to rattle. "Where they wish to have their family back, you get off on their sorrows. Finding joy, while others find pain and misery." The solemn tone in Ivy's voice shocked them as she carefully approached the enemy Stand, only keeping a distance of a few feet. They stood there in silence, as the humming of Tower of Gray's wings ringed in her ear.

"Ivy get back that thing is dangerous!" Mr. Joestar yelled, but Ivy failed to retreat back.

"Well… I take your silence as a yes, so let me ask you something,"

"Hmmm?" Tower of Gray sounded amused.

Ivy took a moment to collect herself, before letting the words slip from her lips. She didn't know what she was expecting to get as an answer, as her heart slowed down. "Around this time three years ago...were you the one who caused the crash of a Souls Winds flight to America?" she asked it angrily.

The men behind her seemed shocked that she would even ask, as they all what seemed like eons for an answer. "Hehehe, I wish I did," Tower of Gray answered her as Ivy's eyes widened. "Since you'll die anyway, I'll tell you what I know!"

"What you know?!" Numerous emotions flooded within Ivy.

"That crash was meant to kill certain people, and the person who caused it, is still alive!" the bug laughed, as Ivy felt her blood boil.

"You damn monster, you better tell me every single thing you know!" Lady Chaos launched towards Tower of Gray, swinging the scythe that it possessed faster than Ivy knew she was capable of, as her eyes watched the aura around Tower of Gray dodge each of her attacks. The Stand flew behind her, "get back here!"

"I'll burn that damn bug alive!" Avdol shouted, "go Magician's Red!" sending forth his Stand the flames around it's body burned vividly.

"Avdol, Ivy just hold on a second." Kakyoin stopped them, as both of their Stands retreated away.

The sounds of a man groaning caught their attention. "It's so damn noisy on this flight," the man groaned, "what's with all the ruckus?" he questioned. Tower of Gray flew towards the man, as they all held their breath.

"Be careful!" Kakyoin advised.

The man got out of his chair, Tower of Gray flew in close proximity to the old man. "Might as well go to the bathroom." he said as he began walking towards the back of the plane as he grabbed the wall to the side of him for support as they watched his hand touch the blood smeared word. "Why's this wet?" The old man felt the liquid, "what's with all this slimy stuff?" as he brought it to his face and smelt it, as he went into shock at the realization of what it was. Blood! This is blood!"

Kakyoin held his right hand close to his chest, as he whacked the old man "atemi." as he fell to the ground. "We have to defeat it before the other passengers start to panic. Easier said than done, though. Mr. Avdol, using an active Stand like your Magician's Red inside an airborne plane could make it explode, killing all of us. Jojo, if your power were to rip a hole in the fuselage, it'd be a catastrophe," he then turned his gaze towards Ivy, "Ivy, I'm sorry you had to learn news of what happened to your parents but Lady Chaos could slash sections of the plane open and that wouldn't be a positive outcome for any of us."

The buzzing sound returned once again, "So what do you think we should do?" Ivy asked him, as she tried to contain herself in light of their current circumstances. She wanted to squash that bug and its user until it spilled every last detail of what it knew. Of who took her family away and why. She wanted to know who ripped her life apart on that day.

"To take care of our enemy, we'll need a quiet and discreet Stand." He turned towards Tower of Gray who appeared behind him, "my Hierophant Green is most suited to defeating it, let me take care of the pest control." he told them.

Tower of Gray laughed, "Noriaki Kakyoin, eh?" the Stand almost seemed to eager to take Kakyoin on. "I've heard all about you from Lord Dio. Don't bother. You think you have silence on your side, but your Stand cannot keep up with my speed!" it bolstered.

"You sure about that?" he questioned Tower of Gray, as Hierophant Green manifested as it began charging it's attack. "Emerald Splash!" Launching his attack, Tower of Gray laughed as it almosted danced around the emerald fragments that shot towards it, as it began to close the distance. "Hmm? Emerald Splash again!" the continuation of the attack seemed to have the same outcome as Tower of Gray continued to fly around the attack.

"You seem to think you can hit me if you fire enough shots, but you haven't hit me at all!" Tower of Gray laughed, as it began to fly towards Kakyoin.

"Not good," Avdol spoke, "it's dodging everything he throws at it."

Shooting out it's spear tongue, it broke part of the mask on Hierophant's face as Kakyoin visible took the damage as blood dripped from his lips. "Kakyoin." Jotaro shouted, as Kakyoin feel to his knees before falling completely to the ground.

"I'm just too fast for you." Tower of Gray bragged, as it flied around the cabin. "You're way too slow to get a bingo." as the Stand flew closer to Kakyoin he propped himself up with his arms, "and, Kakyoin... with my next attack, I'll stab your Stand's tongue with this tower needle and rip it out. Won't that be fun?" it laughed.

Within a split second, "Emerald Splash!" Hierophant Green launched another attack.

"Don't you get it?"

"Damn! How can he win if hit attacks don't find their mark?" Avdol questioned.

"You'll go mad from the pain once this rips its tongue out!" Tower of Gray laughed. "How exquisite!"

"Is that right?" Kakyoin questioned, "if its tongue's ripped out, i'll go mad from the pain?" Tower of Gray shot out its Tower Needle, as Kakyoin stood up. "My Hierophant Green will go mad, all right." Numerous green and silver spikes appeared from numerous places as they pierced Tower of Gray's body.

"He did it!" Ivy cheered, "he caught the damn bastard!" It was the perfect opportunity.

Tower of Gray began to scream in pain. "What's going on!?"

"If it rips you apart, it'll go mad...from pure joy." He said, as Tower of Gray continued to scream. "His appendages had already slipped beneath the seats, I just needed enough time to set up my little trap. You didn't realize I was using my Emerald Splash to keep you in one spot?"

They watched as Hierophant Green ripped the Stand apart, as they soon heard the sound of a man agonizing in pain. Looking over they saw him the same old man that Kakyoin had knocked out, he was the Stand User. The gray aura outlined his body from what Ivy's eyes could see, as they watched his tongue split in half.

"What the…" Mr. Joestar spoke as the man's body spasmed, before a large head wound appeared leaking blood all over him.

"So that geezer was the user all along, huh?" Kakyoin said, "heh, guess I should have expected as much, a repulsive Stand usually has a repulsive user." Wiping the blood from his lip, Kakyoin felt a large amount of force hit his side as he staggered for a second.

Still clenching her fist, Kakyoin could see the seething anger in Ivy's eyes. "You fucking idiot! You killed him before I had a chance to find out what he knew!" she was beyond angry, her chance to find out what happened that day was just destroyed.

"Ivy…" he didn't know how exactly to respond, "I'm sorry, in my mind survival was my main priority." he told her, as she didn't back down. Turning her back towards him, she approached the others who were propping the old man up in a chair as she grabbed a blanket.

"I'm sorry…." she apologized, "but next time let me interrogate them if I can…. I wanna find the bastard who stole my family."

The group investigated the body, as the old man had a beetle like mark on his tongue. "Well that's strange, it doesn't look like he had Dio's flesh bud in his forehead." Kakyoin said as he fiddled the a lock of his red hair.

Ivy handed the blanket to Avdol, as he stood in the chair behind the old man. "Tower of Gray was always evil. He killed tourists by the hundreds and got paid for it. He made it look like an accident and got away with it every time." he draped the blanket over the body. "Im sure Dio was able to use him because he was easily bought and blinded by greed."

Feeling a shift, the plane made a creaking like sound. As empty cuts fell from tray tables as the plan felt off balance. "Something wrong, it could be my imagination but I get the feeling this plane isn't flying straight anymore."

Trying to keep her balance Ivy couldn't agree more, nor could anyone else. "It's crooked, no doubt about it. Huh? It can't be!" he rushed off. Following Mr. Joestar the group rushed towards the front of the plane.

A female flight attendant stood closeby the pilots entrance, as she raised her hand. "Sorry, sir. You can't be up here. The cockpit is up ahead, so passengers may not enter." she told him, as Jotaro and Ivy stood behind him.

"I know that," they watched shove the woman aside, as another flight attendant appeared.

"S-sir, wait!" both attendants looked concerned, as Jotaro walked towards them they turned their attention to him as they both were instantly infatuated by him. "Oh, he's so handsome."

Ivy stayed close by him, as Jotaro pushed them aside "move it, bitch."

"What a shock," Ivy heard them gasp as Kakyoin caught both women.

"Whoa there," they both looked up at Kakyoin. "Sorry, ladies. His disrespectful behavior towards you two is incorrigible, but we have an emergency on our hands. Please forgive him, for me." he spoke to them both as they nodded their heads.

"Okay." they both said, as Avdol stood behind Kakyoin, mystified.

Mr. Joestar slammed the door to the cockpit wide open. "Damn it! This is horrible! We've been had!" the men in the cockpit lay dead on the floor, as blood dripped down their faces.

"Their tongues have been ripped out." Jotaro said. "That Rhino bastard, he killed the pilots before we knew he was here." being mindful of the bodies they carefully moved them as Mr. Joestar and Jotaro sat in the pilots chairs as Ivy stood behind Jojo. Looking out the window she could see the nose starting to go down.

"Hmm... we're losing altitude fast, and the autopilot been destroyed as well. Damn it we're going to crash!"

A familiar laugh sounded behind them, as the old man appeared. "What the hell I thought he was dead!" Ivy shouted.

He pointed towards them, and blood spewed from his body "my Stand is the Tower card, which signifies horrible accidents and the end of journey. I'll keep you from Lord Dio if it's the last thing I do. Even if you manage to survive the crash, you're still 10,000 kilometers from Egypt. Those who swore loyalty to Lord Dio will pursue you relentlessly, you don't stand a chance in hell. There are Stands in this world with powers that defy the very limits of imagination. Lord Dio's power is one that rules over all of them. He is the master of Stands, reigning over the world like a god among mortals. There's no way you'll reach him alive. You bastards won't even see Egypt, your deaths will be swift and painful!" with his last words the old man's body finally gave out as he fell to the ground the flight attendants from before look as if death had stared them in the face.

"You're definitely professionals. Good thing you didn't scream that annoys me all to freaking hell. Now, I've got a request this heap's gonna hit water, and this old man's gonna land her there." Jotaro told them, as Mr. Joestar seemed a bit shocked by his grandson's words, "go put life jackets on the other passengers, and make sure they're buckled up."

"Uh, yes sir!" one of them said as they both hurried with the request Jotaro made.

"You got this?" Jotaro asked his grandfather.

"I have some experience with prop planes, but this…."

"Prop planes!?" Kakyoin questioned, as no was starting to like the sound of this.

"But, Jotaro, this'll make three plane crashes for me. Have you ever heard of someone being in a plane crash three times, let alone surviving each one?" he told them.

"That settles it, I'm never riding in a plane with you again." he told his grandfather.

* * *

 **The plane landed 35 kilometers off the coast of Hong Kong. Jotaro and the others had no choice but to head to the city. Hong Kong, Hong Kong Island, Kowloon, the New Territories. With more than 235 individual islands in the area, its breathtaking nightscape is known the world over is the million dollar view.**

The group stood across the street from Mr. Joestar who was using a payphone, as Ivy tried to think about what she had just learned. She paid no attention to anyone else. To think all this time her parents were possibly murdered for no reason, or maybe they were the targets. She didn't know what to think, she needed to learn more before she could assume anything.

"Old man, who were you just callin'? Jotaro asked him.

"Hmm, oh that I'll explain when we get to the restaurant, be patient." he told his grandson. "We need to work out a plan that'll get us to egypt as safely and quickly as possible more users are about to come after us and that could cost lives."

Nodding his head, "right. A plan." Kakyoin agreed.

"I agree with you." Avdol spoke. "We can't allow anymore innocent civilians to be hurt because of our failure. The quickest way would be by plane, but that's out."

Ivy stayed quiet, but she agreed as well. As the group left and began making their way through the bustling city. As they quickly arrived at a large chinese style building with a golden dragon on the outside. As they entered through the large doors, a woman took them to a large table to accommodate them as Ivy sat between Jotaro and Kakyoin. "So what's the plan old man?" Ivy asked him, as she couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"We'll have to get to Egypt by either land or sea." he answered her.

"I hear you, but if we fail to find Dio within 50 days…." Avdol hesitated as they all knew what the cost was going to be.

"If we could have stayed on that plane, we'd probably be in Cairo, and this would be over."

"But that's not the case, now we have to worry about Dio's followers coming after us and making sure we get there in time." Ivy said.

They sat there in silence for a moment. "I'm well aware of that. However, it's too soon to worry about it." he told them, "one hundred years ago, Jules Verne wrote 'Around the World in 80 days,' a story about a man who travels 40,000 kilometers in 11 weeks using nothing but trains and steamboats, we may not have a plane, but we still have 50 days. We'll be able to travel the 10,000 kilometers to Egypt. And as for the route we'll take…" pulling a map from his coat pocket as he laid it out on the table. Placing his finger on the sea below Hong Kong, "I say we go by sea, we'll charter a suitable sized boat, go around the Malay Peninsula and across the Indian Ocean, a 'silk road of the sea' as it were." he explained as he traced the path on the map.

Avdol nodded his head, "I believe that is best as well. Crossing by land could be difficult, and we'd have to cross the Himalayas or the desert if we ran into trouble, we'd lose a lot of time. There are too many dangers."

"I haven't been to any of those places using either route before, so I really don't know. I'll leave it up to the two of you." Kakyoin said.

"Same with me," Jotaro spoke.

"Then it's decided. Now the greatest danger we will face will be the Stand users that Dio sends against us. We'll have to do our best to get to Egypt without being spotted." he said as he folded the map back up.

Ivy took a deep breath as Kakyoin placed a cup of tea before her, she looked over at him. "Thanks." she took a sip of the herbal tea.

"Don't worry Ivy, we'll find out what happened." Avdol told her, as they all knew that she was still hurting from the news. "It's possible that the person who did this is still working with Dio, if we do run into any of Dio's followers we'll try and get as much information as possible."

Ivy smiled, it felt nice to have support. "I appreciate it very much." The kindness of her companions still didn't help take the eerie feeling away. Taking another sip of tea, Ivy and Jotaro could hear Kakyoin move the lid of the ceramic teapot.

"Don't be so jumpy," Kakyoin chuckled. "This is just to let them know we want more tea. If you do this in Hong Kong, they'll usually grin you more within a few seconds." a female waitress appeared as she poured more tea into both Kakyoin and Ivy's cups, "also anytime the server pours some tea into your cup," he tapped the table twice. "Tap the table, it's a way of saying thank you." Ivy mimicked Kakyoin, as the waitress smiled before walking away.

Footsteps approached the table, as a man who seemed a bit older than Jotaro appeared before them holding a menu in his hands. "Excuse me, sorry to be a bother. I'm a tourist from France, could you help me out? My chinese is a bit rusty, and I'm having a hard time with the characters on the menu. Could you help me decipher it?"

He had silver hair that was styles upwards to flat top finish, his ears were adorned with half hearts that were broken down the center. Ivy could see that he was very well built and muscular as his black top almost looked like it could be made of a fabric that was as durable as spandex but gave off a luster like silk at it had a single strap that was drawn over his left shoulder. A chill ran down her spine as she could see a faint outline around him, it looked almost white. Ivy tried to looked more closely at him but couldn't tell if she was actually seeing the aura of a Stand or not. _"Crap this guy might be a Stand user! This is bad...there's a lot of people here, I don't want him to hurt the people here."_ Ivy thought to herself as she didn't want the same incident that happened on the plane to happen in the restaurant.

" _What should I do!?"_


	8. Chariot

Footsteps approached the table, as a man who seemed a bit older than Jotaro appeared before them holding a menu in his hands. "Excuse me, sorry to be a bother. I'm a tourist from France, could you help me out? My Chinese is a bit rusty, and I'm having a hard time with the characters on the menu. Could you help me decipher it?"

He had silver hair that was styles upwards to flat top finish, his ears were adorned with half hearts that were broken down the center. Ivy could see that he was very well built and muscular as his black top almost looked like it could be made of a fabric that was as durable as spandex but gave off a luster like silk at it had a single strap that was drawn over his left shoulder. A chill ran down her spine as she could see a faint outline around him, it looked almost white. Ivy tried to looked more closely at him but couldn't tell if she was actually seeing the aura of a Stand or not. _"Crap this guy might be a Stand user! This is bad...there's a lot of people here, I don't want him to hurt the people here."_ Ivy thought to herself as she didn't want the same incident that happened on the plane to happen in the restaurant.

" _What should I do!?"_ Ivy pondered at the situation, she knew that the others couldn't see what she could. But then again if she did say anything, she had no idea of how the enemy would react.

"You're annoying. Go away." Jotaro quickly dismissed the guy as Ivy could see the look of shock on his face. From how he reacted she had a feeling he wasn't going to do anything, yet.

Mr. Joestar smiled, "come now Jotaro. It's fine, try to be nice to the man," Ivy rolled her eyes as Mr. Joestar held out his hand as the silver haired man handed him the red menu with a small grin on his face. "I've been to Hong Kong many times over the years, I can at least read the characters on the menus. Why don't you join us?" he said as he offered the empty seat next to him, as he quickly sat down. "Do you guys know what you want to order?" Mr. Joestar inquired. "There's dishes with shrimp, duck, shark fin, and mushrooms?"

Ivy tried to skim through the menu, however she couldn't read anything from it. Shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not terribly picky" she told him, as the others gave almost the same response. Mr. Joestar raised his hand as a waiter came to his side with a pen and pad ready to go.

Pointing his finger at the menu, "we'll have this, this, and we might as well get some these, oh and this." the waiter took the menu from his hand as the rest of the group looked unamused.

"Do you even know what you order old man?" Jotaro asked his grandfather as he laughed.

"Of course I do!"

It didn't take very long for their food to arrive, as Ivy began to question Mr. Joestar's decision making. Four large plates were placed in the center of the table along with a few empty bowls. Steam poured from the dishes as the aromatic savory scent somewhat made them a bit more appetizing. "These look like dishes with beef, fish, clams, and frog." The frog dish looked as if they were pan fried with various spices and seasonings, as a small pool of brown sauce lay before them. The clams looked a little bit more to Ivy's palate as it looked as if they were stewed in a broth as little bits of green herbs clung to their outer shell.

Looking at the other dishes she could see what appeared to be basic rice porridge, with some meat mixed into it. The fish was the only thing that put her off a bit, the size of its eyes and mouth were almost as long as it's own body as she could see the sharp teeth in its widened mouth. "Indeed this is quite different from our order." Kakyoin said.

"I knew this would happen, damn it." Jotaro sounded irritated as Ivy could understand everyone's frustration.

"Oh…." the silver haired man seemed to be speechless.

"Well, it might be different, I mean we are in a different country." Ivy tried to be optimistic even though she was a bit nervous to try any of the food.

"Well, it makes no difference. It's all on me! Besides, it doesn't matter what you order. It's all delicious!" Mr. Joestar laughed, "all right everyone dig in!" he cheered as he grabbed a bowl and started filling it with food, "here Ivy, give it a try." he offered her a bowl as she took it from his hands as she looked into it.

It was filled with some clams and fish. Grabbing a pair of chopsticks, Ivy carefully grabbed a portion of food as she took a bite. She was surprised by the different flavors and spices she tasted, as it was to her surprise, "well, I'll be the first to say it but you're right Mr. Joestar it is pretty good." she told him as the rest of the guys took a bite of their own portions.

"Well thank you Ivy," Mr. Joestar had a big grin on his face, "you see that, and you were worried." he said looking at his grandson, as everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal. Her eyes still locked on the silver haired man, as he reached towards one of the dishes.

"Well, they've certainly taken a lot of time to prepare this, it's almost artistic. Take these carrots for example," pulling a single piece of cut carrot from the plate he held it in his chopsticks, it was in the shape of a five point star. Ivy's eyes widened, as she was prepared to summon Lady Chaos. "Cut into perfect little stars, in fact it reminds me of something," everyone but Ivy was surprised, as she tried to anticipate what he was going to do next. Holding the piece of carrot in his hand, "I remember now, someone I know has a mark, a birthmark. Just like this on the back of their neck, know anyone like that?" he sarcastically asked.

"You've got some nerve," Ivy told him, as he chuckled.

"Ivy do you mean-?" Avdol asked, as she nodded her head.

"From the moment you approached us I saw the aura around you."

"Are you another enemy?" Kakyoin asked the silver haired man, as the man locked eyes with Kakyoin, his grin turning into a smile as he still held the star shaped carrot in his hand.

Ivy watched him move his hand, as he placed the piece of carrot on himself in the same place that Jotaro and Mr. Joestar had their own birthmark as the porridge started to bubble at an alarming rate, as a silver blade from a rapier shot out looking into the bowl she could see a metal hand holding the base of the blade as she jumped away from the table, keeping a hand on her scarf.

"Mr. Joestar, look out!" Avdol yelled.

Catching the blade of the rapier between his fingers, Mr. Joestar seemed to be keeping it in one place. "It's a Stand!"

"Magician's Red, come forth!"

Avdol called forth his Stands, as Avdol tipped over the table. Magician's Red sent out a burst of flames as the from Avdol's Stand sent an abundance of flames towards the enemy Stand. Holding the rapier in it's hand, the humanoid figure appeared to be mainly composed of metal parts and pieces almost like a robot, as the bright eyes behind it's mask glowed bright yellow, its shoulder had metal spikes as it had an almost similar muscular build like it's user. Twirling its rapier in its hand, it caught Magician Red's flames, as a tornado of flames danced across the thin blade.

"What the hell?!" Avdol shouted in disbelief, as his eyes narrowed with determination. "You were right, another Stand User." With a single flip of its wrist the silver Stand launched the flames at the flipped table, as the flames danced along the table in the form of a clock.

"Look at that!" Ivy whispered in shock.

"Whoa! He has such speed with his sword," Kakyoin said as the silver haired man looked upon the group.

"My Stand is the Chariot card, and his name is Silver Chariot. Mohammed Avdol, it seems I will be disposing of you first." the man said, "I've carved a burning clock into that table, before that clock strikes twelve you will be a dead man." his Stand pointed his blade at Avdol.

Avdol took a second to compose himself, as his appointment kept his weapon pointed at him. "You know your way around a sword. I'll grant you that much, but it will take much more than mere ego if you think I'll be defeated by the time the flames reach twelve." Avdol told him, pointing his finger back at the man, "your pride may well be your undoing, Mr…uh...who?" Avdol hesitated, as a realization struck the group. They didn't know their opponents name, and he had been sitting with them for some time.

"Pardonnez-moi. We haven't been introduced yet." the Stand user said, "my name is Jean Pierre Polnareff." he told his name.

"Well met, Polnareff. It's good to know the name of one's opponent. However ..." Avdol turned his attention to the burning table, as a large amount of flames swarmed around it. Mr. Joestar gasped, as they watched the flames consume it in a matter of moments. "Back to the task at hand, if you're under the assumption that my flames only burn upward or with the wind as they would in nature, let me assure you they do not." Avdol began to explain. "My Stand is named Magician's Red, because it wields fire as though by magic."

Silver Chariot stabbed it's rapier in the wooden floor below, as Polnareff scoffed. "Fire is what began life itself in this world. I should have expected as such from a fiery Stand, such as Magician's Red, who represents beginnings." Polnareff said as Silver Chariot mimicked his stance, his right arm and shoulder were covered by his Stand, almost like he was wearing a suit of metal armor. "However, you dare to speak of pride and ego? I assure you that my pride," he paused for a split second as he showed a palm full of coins as he threw them up in the air, "is well deserved!"

All eyes watched in suspense as with a single thrust all the coins were on Silver Chariots rapier, "in the fraction of a second that the coins were lined up, he skewered all five of them in a single shot." Mr. Joestar said, as Ivy could see that even the flames themselves seemed to be burning.

"No." Jotaro spoke, as his grandfather looked at him. "Why don't you take a look at 'em again." he said, as they were beginning to see.

"It can't be." Kakyoin muttered in shock.

"There stuck on the blade of his sword, he's cut a bit of flame for every coin that he hit." Avdol said.

Holding the rapier close to him, "Now you see that I'm every bit as deadly as I had said. This is not mere ego. My Stand has the unrestricted power to cut fire to ribbons, as though it were nothing." Polnareff told them. "It can slice through the air, creating a vacuum and guiding the fire. Your flames are useless, face it, your Magician's Red may be fearsome, but it's powerless against the likes of my Silver Chariot." Swinging its rapier twice, Silver Chariot vanished as the coins hit the ground.

A noise caught their attention as they looked towards the door, "how the devil…" Avdol was about to speak.

"Victory and conquest, that represents the card the Chariot, and defines my Stand as well. I can beat you in this cramped little place as well as anywhere else. Not very sporting though, your flames will serve you to greater effect in a larger, open space. Beating you at the apex of your powers, monsieur, is the only victory worthy of my Stand." Polnareff told Avdol as he began to leave, "all of you, follow me outside!" he demanded angrily.

They all slowly followed as Ivy trailed besides Kakyoin and Jotaro, as the group began to follow Polnareff down an unfamiliar path. There was an unsettling silence amongst them, as Ivy began thinking of a backup plan. She knew that there was no way of knowing the outcome of this battle, but already having a small demonstration of skills from Polnareff it was unclear of what else he was capable of.

After sometime they appeared before it, the place Polnareff had lead them to. It was a large space that seemed to be filled with abstract works of art, statues of lions and tigers and other animals, as well as some very peculiar pieces. It was almost like it was an amusement park, "what the hell kind of nonsense is this?" Mr. Joestar questioned.

"This place sure is strange," Ivy spoke as it was a bit much for her to take in.

Polnareff said nothing, he merely laughed at their confusion. "I believe they call it Tiger Balm Garden." Kakyoin said.

 **Tiger Balm Garden, a fantastical hillside park built along Hong Kong's famous Tai Hang Road. With its surreal landscape of sculptures and pagodas, it is a true Hong Kong oddity.**

They continued to follow Polnareff up the stairs as they arrived at a more open platform space, "a prediction, if I may indulge. Monsieur Avdol, you will die here," he summoned Silver Chariot, "destroyed by the flames of your very own Stand, Magician's Red." Each word he spoke was said with an immense amount of courage.

"Avdol," Jotaro spoke his name, as he seemed to be ready to fight in his place instead.

"Jotaro, this is not your fight. In an open space like this one, there's nothing to keep my Stand from fighting at full force," Avdol explained, as he called forth Magician's Red, his own body covered in the intense bright flames of his Stand's power.

Both opponents stood across from each other in silence, not breaking eye contact as the tension was beginning to build. "En garde!" within a second Silver Chariot launched towards Avdol, as it swung its rapier at Magician's Red numerous times, masterfully avoiding each piercing slash, "come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come now. Nothing at all?" Polnareff was almost chanting as each of Silver Chariot's attacks failed to even touch Magician's Red. Both Stand and user were completely calm. "No sign of the flame you were crowing about before?!" Silver Chariots attacks started to grow faster, "suit yourself! I shall press the attack! Come one. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!"

Magician's Red tilted its head back just slightly as a large ball of fire was forming in its beak, as it launched numerous fire balls towards Silver Chariot. With a single strike, Silver Chariot hit all the flame orbs as it sent them flying towards a bird statue. The heat from the flames quickly began to deform the statue as it broke apart, falling behind Avdol. Looking at the broken pieces of the original statue, Avdol looked up as he saw a carving of his own Stand's image in place of it.

"That goddamn bastard, he's just toying with us. He used Magician's Red's own fireballs to make a statue of it." Mr. Joestar shouted angrily as Ivy felt a chill run down her back.

" _This guy…. Does he just plan to keep showing off or what?"_ Ivy questioned as she felt that's all he was doing since he first revealed his Stand.

"Look at that. In a place this odd, I dare say your fiendish face is right at home." Polnareff chuckled. He could see the demeanor on Avdol's face change as he seemed focused. "Well, here it comes. Show me your true power at last, Avdol, but know that it will never be enough." Polnareff told him as Ivy watched Avdol, it was almost as if he was charging up.

"Hey, hide behind something already. Avdol's gonna blow his top!" Mr. Joestar warned, as she could see he was about to unleash it soon.

"What are you talking about?" Jotaro questioned, as Ivy called Lady Chaos.

"We don't have time, everyone get behind me!" Ivy ordered them, as they gave her a questionable expression. Closing her eyes, Ivy concentrated as the men hesitantly stayed close to her.

Holding out her hand, Avdol's hands crossed over his chest as Magician's Red mimicked him as a large amount of flames began to emerge. "Crossfire…." Ivy opened her eyes as she kept her mind calm and solely on one thing.

"This is crazy Ivy!" Mr. Joestar yelled, "we're going to be hit by Avdol's attack!" she paid no attention to his words.

"Hurricane!" Magician's Red sent forth an immense amount of fire, as it was in the shape of an ankh as it was heading directly towards Polnareff. The blast from the attack sent a wave of flames and heat towards them, as the men behind Ivy watched intently.

"Really, is that the best that you've got?" Polnareff sounded almost sarcastic. "I told you before what my sword does, it creates a gap between the pockets of air so I can slice your flames!" Silver Chariot slashed Avdol's attack as it was sent back towards Avdol, the sound of Magician's Red's cries were muffled by the roar of flames that were flying towards them.

All braced themselves for the attack, as the flames struck them. Within moments they realized they felt no pain or heat, as they were all shocked by what they saw. The flames danced around them, as it completely avoided any contact with them looking at the ground they could see that they were surrounded by a circular sphere. "Ivy...is this a barrier?" Kakyoin questioned, as the flames continued to burn around them, as each bit of blaze that made contact made with glowed a very pale light blue, as the flames slowly extinguished around them, as the barrier soon became clear.

Lowering her arm, the barrier began to dissipate as Ivy called back Lady Chaos. "Yes. My barrier is very sturdy and can handle a majority of damage before it breaks. It was that move that my Stand first showed itself." she told them, as they all looked towards Avdol.

The raging flames seemed to consume him and Magician's Red, as he dropped to the ground. "Avdol, no! The fire is so intense, it's burning Stand and user alike!" Mr. Joestar shouted, as they could hear Polnareff laughing.

"It's just as I foretold! You will die from an inferno of your own making." Polnareff mocked, as he was joyas about the event that just unfolded.

"You damn bastard!" Ivy clenched her hand into a fist, more determined to fight. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up as she saw Jotaro shake his head. She had a feeling that he knew that she would fight him next if necessary, but was signaling for her to pull back.

Magician's Red squaked, as the burning Stand lunged towards Polnareff and his Silver Chariot, "good grief, just die already." he told Avdol, a smile adorning his face. "One last pathetic gasp? This is hard to watch!" he joked as Silver Chariot charged towards Magician's Red, giving one swift slash as all could see the questionable look on Polnareff's face, "...that hit felt wrong. What is this?" he questioned.

Silver Chariot soon became consumed with flames, as its once silver body was now turning a bright red hue from the searing heat. "What! Impossible!" Looking down at his own hand he could see bits of himself starting to smoke and burn. "How can his Stand injure me after the moment of its own destruction?" he questioned as his was weak as Polnareff was beginning to turn red.

The sound of clay breaking caught their attention as a pile of something burning appeared to have broken. "It's not the Stand, you bastard!" Mr. Joestar started, "it's a dummy!"

Avdol stood up, appearing unharmed. "The flames blinded your eyes. What you really destroyed was the statue that Silver Chariot carved earlier." Avdol looked upon him, as he could see the look of disbelief on Polnareff's face. "Perhaps you didn't take me at my word when I told you that I could control my flames freely. When you deflected it, I used it to melt the statue's joints and allow it to move. The one defeated by his own Stand's powers is you, Polnareff! Now let's try this again! Crossfire hurricane!"

Magician's Red unleashed another blazing attack, as it made direct contact with Polnareff and Silver Chariot consuming them in a blazing fire. "Challenging a fortune teller in a battle of predictions is a bold move. Give it another decade, and you would have been a viable opponent." Avdol told him, as Polnareff was sent a few feet back as he seemed to have been unconscious.

"Such terrifying power," Mr. Joestar commented, "his Stand must have melted in the face of such an attack. It's done for."

"That's one hell of a burn," Jotaro said. "I'm betting he's dead or wishes he was. He's not getting up from that."

"I'm just glad that's over, but shouldn't we check on him to make sure he is dead? What if he recovers and tries to come after us again?" Ivy wondered, she knew that her own Stand had its drawbacks but was still unaware if that was the same for most users.

"If he is alive, he'll be flat on his back for months. Having your Stand destroyed is a major trauma." Kakyoin replied, as Avdol turned towards the group.

"Now then, Mr. Joestar, let us resume our trek to Egypt." Avdol said, as Mr. Joestar nodded his head in agreement.

As the men started to descend down the stairs, Ivy stayed behind as she could feel like something was wrong. Despite her original worries, it seemed like it was a quick finish even for someone of Polnareff's skills. "Ivy let's go!" Mr. Joestar yelled, as she didn't move. The sound of metal being hit rang throughout the space as the sound echoed from Polnareff's Stand a few times, almost like it was exploding. "What the hell's going on! He's Stand just exploded into a bunch of pieces." the men quickly returned back.

"He's not done yet." Ivy said, as they all watched Polnareff was sent flying high into the air.

"How is he still lying down, but suspended in midair?" Kakyoin questioned, as Ivy squinted her eyes. It was very faint but she could see an aura underneath him.

Polnareff looked directly at the group as he clapped his hands, "bravo! Well done, monsieur. Bravo."

"That's impossible."

"I don't believe it."

They all stood in shock as he appeared just perfectly fine despite taking the full force of Avdol's attack. "He doesn't look injured at all."

"Yea, well why the hell's he floating in the air?"

Polnareff chuckled, "look with your inner eyes, and see the truth." an outline of Silver Chariot slowly began to manifest as it was holding its user up.

"How can it be?" they all questioned as Polnareff jumped up, and landed a few feet away from Avdol.

"Yes, this is it. He may have shed his armor but he's still my Silver Chariot, you seem quite taken aback by this I really should explain before I destroy you. Otherwise it wouldn't be chivalrous, wouldn't you agree? I'm sure you weren't expecting anything less, if you don't mind may we take a short time out for an explanation?" Polnareff asked, as Avdol nodded his head.

"Very well, let's hear this explanation."

"First the explosion you saw was not my Stand self destructing. What you took is Silver Chariot's body was armor, armor that was cast off. But before it did, it absorbed the brunt of your flames that's how I escaped further harm. Without its armor it boosted my Stand's agility, were you able to see my Stand as it held me up? That's right, Silver Chariot can now move faster than before." Polnareff explained.

Avdol placed his arms in front of his chest, "huh, illuminating. You're suggesting it stood there and took my Crossfire Hurricane head on because the armor didn't allow it to dodge, is that correct?" he questioned, as he took a fighting pose, "but without its armor it is also far more vulnerable. It may have survived my attack once, but if it were hit again it would be destroyed."

"That may be, how could one know? Such a shame we'll never find out."

"Never huh? Mind if I try it out?"

Glaring at Avdol, "first allow me to show you something that'll really freak you out."

"Go ahead then." All eyes were on Polnareff as he snapped his fingers. Silver Chariot multiplied as he had seven replicas of the Stand behind him, all of them were ready to attack.

"What the hell!? He's got six, no seven Stands now!" Mr. Joestar shouted.

"But that's impossible." Ivy heard Kakyoin speak. "There should only be one Stand per user."

Ivy could feel a chill run down her spine. She knew this wasn't good, _'just what the hell is this guy? Can Avdol really take him on?"_ questioning in her head. Looking closely at the multiple Stands something caught her attention; a silver outline surrounded the one Stand to the right of Polnareff as the rest didn't appear to have it. Eyes widening, "no way." Ivy said, as she quickly found out what was going on.

"What?" Jotaro questioned the woman.

"I can only see one single aura around his Stand, the rest of them…. they're after images." she told them as Polnareff averted his gaze away from Avdol to Ivy.

A large grin upon his face, "you're right young lady. He was right when he said to be wary of you, those eyes of yours must really come in handy." he said to her, as she made her hands into fists. "Once I'm done with Avdol, you'll be my next opponent. It'd be an honor of seeing how long those eyes of yours can last when faced with someone like me."

The hoard of Silver Chariots lunged forward towards Avdol as Magician's Red was avoiding each swing and strike. Moving his arms, "Red Bind!'' His Stand followed as whips of red flames struck the copies of Silver Chariot as it retreated back towards Polnareff creating more after images of itself. "You won't be fighting her anytime soon."

"We'll see about that." Avdol charged towards Polnareff; Magician's Red was able to destroy a few more copies of Polnareff's Stand. "Striking at random, desperation is not a good color on you my friend."

"At this rate Avdol will push himself to the point of exhaustion." Kakyoin noted.

"Crossfire Hurricane!" Launching his ankh flame. They watched as it made direct contact with Silver Chariot.

"No, no, no, no. That was merely an after image you hit. You're a fool! Your attacks will not work on my Stand, now give up!" Another horde of Silver Chariots charged towards Avdol, "come on! Come on! Come on!"

Blood dripped from Avdol's face, as there were small apparent cuts on him. "What precision and efficiency. You're highly trained with your Stand."

"I've spent the last decade, training and perfecting my skills with my Stand. You better give it you all, or else my last attack will be the end of you."

Avdol looked at his opponent, "it's very chivalrous of you to constantly keep me informed of your attacks. You no doubt have a high sense of honor, you've inspired me so I too will inform you of my next ."

They could hear Polnareff chuckle, Ivy could see the red aura around Avdol expanding as if a surge of energy was about to be unleashed. "Really is that so?"

"My Crossfire Hurricane can be formed and manipulated in various forms than you've already seen it's a flame in the shape of an ankh but it doesn't need to stay whole. I can divide it into as many pieces as I want." A circle of flames danced around Avdol as he launched numerous flaming hanks towards Polnareff.

"You're nothing more than a mere fool Avdol!" Summoning his Stand at his side, numerous after images surrounded Polnareff as they charged towards Avdol once again. "Naive! Naive! So very naive! I will attack you once more!" Just as his Silver Chariot was about to cut through Avdol's flames a large flaming ankh engulfed Polnareff.

"He got him!" Ivy cheered.

Polnareff was hurled into the air from the attack as his body made contact with the stone ground. Kneeling down before the large hole in the ground they could all see that the opening was smoking, "that's the hole that was dug by Avdol's attack earlier. Now I get it, Avdol set it up so he would be able to directly hit Polnareff."

"I told you, my attack can be divided up into as many pieces as I need." Looking towards his opponent, the flames still burned around his body. Pulling a knife from his sleeve he threw it in front of Polnareff as the blade struck the ground before his burning form, "burning is a terrible way to meet one's end, use that knife and end it while you can." turning his back towards Polnareff.

Polnareff grabbed the knife as he briefly put up to his neck for a moment before pulling it away as the flames continued to ravage his body. Ivy couldn't make out what Polnareff was saying as Avdol snapped, causing the flames to cease from burning Polnareff's body. Walking towards the man, "he had the chance to throw the knife at your back and yet….. he chose death rather than to attack." She said as they approached them. Avdol pushed aside a bit of Polnareff's hair as they could see a flesh bud.

"Jojo."

Nodding his head, "on it." Star Platinum manifested as he began to extract the flesh bud from Polnareff. "Ivy." speaking her name, she rushed over to his side as she knew what she had to do. Placing her hands on Polnareff's head, she braced herself for what was to come.

Grabbing the flesh bud, Jotaro and Star Platinum began to extract it from Polnareff's head. Carefully watching, Ivy could see that Polnareff showed no signs of waking up like Kakyoin had when they performed the same procedure on him. The flesh bud was acting more violently than the previous one, as numerous tentacles whipped around them but mainly on Jojo.

"Ah!" Feeling a sharp pain in her wrist, Ivy looked down as she could see one had pierced into her and slowly began to crawl up her arm. It slowly inched its way up it's arm as she could feel a burning sensation coming from the parasite. "Keep calm," she said to herself, taking a deep breath, Ivy resumed her focus on keeping Polnareff stable, distracting herself from the foreign entity in her body.

"Ahh! Those tentacles are so gross I can't stand to look at them!" Mr. Joestar whined, "Jotaro hurry up and destroy that thing would ya!"

"Quit your bitching old man!" Jotaro yelled at his grandfather, before yanking the flesh bud from them. Star Platinum held it in its fingers for a moment as it disintegrated into ash.

Rubbing her wrist Ivy could still feel the burning in her arm up to her shoulder, as Mr. Joestar rushed over to Polnareff, trying to hold him up. "There! Now that my grandson pulled out that thing from your head we can all be friends!" he cheered. Shaking her head Ivy made her way back towards the stairs. "Ivy where the hell are you going!?" Mr. Joestar questioned, as they watched her leave without saying a word.

Walking down the steps, she ran a hand through her hair so many different thoughts were going through her head. Reaching the bottom she stood only a few feet from the entrance, leaning against one of the abstract columns Ivy looked down at the small circular wound on her wrist. It was bleeding slightly despite the pressure she had applied to it earlier. There was something she couldn't shake, something that was bothering her to the point that it was being to not only annoy her but worry her as well.

Digging into her backpack, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes and blue lighter. Tapping on the box a single one popped out as she carefully pulled it out with her lips before lighting the end of it, taking a drag. Exhaling the smoke, the rush of nicotine flooded her body only easing her a little bit. "Fuck…. That feeling still isn't going away." she whispered to herself..

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ivy jumped at the sound of Jojo's voice, she didn't hear him walking down the steps or even noticed his presence.

"Other than being hit by that nasty thing, nothing. Where's everyone else?" she questioned.

"Don't lie." Ivy was shocked to hear such a harsh tone from Jojo.

Holding her cigarette between her fingers. "I'm not lying."

Taking the cigarette from her, Jotaro put it out as he carefully held Ivy's chin between his forefinger and thumb making her tilt her head to look him in the eyes. "You forget I know you better than anyone Ivy, so cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

Her heart began beating faster and harder than normal, as Jotaro released her. Holding her right arm, "what that guy, Polnareff said, someone told him to be wary of my eyes…. This only manifested just a couple days ago so how can…. How can Dio know of this?" she said. It didn't make sense to her, they only made contact with two people who worked for Dio. One was dead and the other one was just knocked out, "I was hoping that my new found ability would make it easier to locate the other Stand users, but if Dio is aware of what I can do who's to say that we won't be ambushed on our journey by someone much stronger than Polnareff, if I can't-"

"Shut up." Jotaro stopped her.

"Jojo."

"I agree, it's odd that he would already know about what you can do. Just means he's probably got people working for him that can see us like the old man can take those stupid pictures. Either way, getting worked up about something like that already is stupid even for you."

Ivy let those words echo in her head for a moment. She knew he was right, "yeah you're right. Sorry Jojo."

He could see that she only told him a small portion of what was eating at her. "Give me a break," he said, putting a hand on her head. "If you're still worried, know this. No matter how strong they might be, I'll protect you." he told her, making his way back up the steps to the group she followed behind him.

Ivy could feel her heart still pounding like a drum. She felt like her face was redder than a beet, as she tried to calm herself down. _"I've tried so hard to keep the feelings I have for you locked away for the sake of our friendship and the situation we're in… but no matter how hard I try you somehow find a way to make me fall for you all over again."_ Ivy thought to herself, as she looked towards Jotaro, holding a hand over her heart. _"You've always been there for me whatever the situation, you're the one who always protects me…. Even now despite how dangerous our enemies may be or that I'm capable of ensuring my own safety, you're still planning on protecting me..."_


End file.
